The Bet
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Neji had found a way to make his last year of high school more entertaining using his best friend Sasuke. He made the Uchiha a bet but will Sasuke complete the bet? Or will he lose? Main pairing: SASUNARU YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! *waves* This is my new story which should be roughly 15 chapters long (give or take). so I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING**: Yaoi which means boyxboy so if you don't like it then don't read and no flaming please. Strong Language and mature content in later chapters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything

Chapter 1: The Bet

Naruto rushed through the hallways of Konoha high. He was ten minutes late for his first class of the day and he was steadily growing later. He had woken up late after pressing the off button on his alarm clock instead of snooze leaving only 25 minutes to get ready and leave for school, then, it seemed like his shower didn't want to work for some unknown reason and then, he couldn't find his bag so he spent nearly 8 minutes hunting in his small apartment for his orange bag. Seriously, how hard could it be to find in such a small apartment. After he had managed to find said bag, he then had to rush out of his place only to return not more than 5 minutes as he had one; forgotten his keys and two; forgotten to lock his front door with said keys. And to top it all off, it was raining and he had missed the last bus to Konoha High so he had to run in the rain for nearly 15 minutes thoroughly soaking him and his books that were still inside his bag. Normally he loved the rain but when he was late for school, he despised it, especially since he didn't own an umbrella.

Naruto was nearly running through the hallways when he saw he was nearly 15 minutes late...no make that 16 minutes late. He silently cursed and picked up his speed. His drenched hair hung in large clumps over his eyes blocking his view of where he was going except when he looked towards his feet. His shoes squelched as they were soaked through and left wet footprints on the tiled floors. Thanks to his selective view, Naruto didn't see the nearest classroom door open or someone step out of said classroom only to bump right into Naruto himself, knocking him to the floor. Naruto hissed as his behind hit the tiled floor hard. He could hear the laughter coming form the still open classroom. He opened his eyes after having closed them at the impact and saw clean black shoes and black trousers. His eyes trailed up and he soon saw the same uniform he wore – white shirt and black tie – before his eyes connected with pitch black eyes. The very same eyes of the most popular guy in school. Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha was glaring at him with unchecked hostility. He didn't even move to help him up. _Jerk _Naruto cursed in his mind as he picked himself up and dusted his trousers down.

"Watch where you're going moron." Sasuke said, smirking at the shocked look he got from Naruto as well as the snickers from his class. Naruto opened his mouth to retort to the insult, a frown on his face but he caught the sight of the clock inside the classroom behind the taller male and outwardly cursed.

"Fuck!" He quickly retrieved his bag from the floor and sped down the hall, not caring in the slightest that he was being watched or that he was leaving water all over the floors which could potentially be a safety hazard. All he cared for was not being late to his first class.

* * *

Lunchtime. Naruto's favourite time of the day except for when he had art. He loved to sit on the roof of the school and relax. Sometimes he even drew the scenery but most of the time, he hung out with his friends. Luckily, it had stopped raining halfway through the morning and was now shining bright with the sun in the sky.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called out from the fire escape as he stepped onto the roof followed by four other people.

"Hey Dog boy!" Naruto called back waving at his friends. Kiba glared at him and shouted,

"I am not a dog boy!" Naruto grinned.

"Well what should I call you then? Dog breath? Inu-chan?"

"I hate you sometimes you know that shorty?"

"Hey! I am not short!"

"Of course you're not." Ino – one of the only female friends Naruto has – replied with an eye roll as she caught wind of the argument.

"I'm not! I'm taller than you and Hina-chan,"

"So? You're shorter than most of the guys in and out of this school."

"Yeah but not by much."

"Doesn't matter, you are still short." Ino smirked at her triumph as Naruto crossed his arms and looked away.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he positioned himself on his back so he could stare at the sky.

"A-afternoon N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted as she sat next to the blonde boy, followed by their silent friend Shino.

"Hey Hina-chan. Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked looking around the small group.

"He's in the cafeteria getting something to eat." Shikamaru answered before returning to his cloud gazing.

"But doesn't he usually bring his own food?"

"Yeah but today is Bar-B-Que day remember?" Ino pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Naruto laughed sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner making his friends chuckle at his slowness.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria on one of the long tables. Beside him sat his best friend Neji and opposite sat Sakura and Karin – the only two of his fan club he could stand for more than two minutes. His head was pounding from the amount of noise the numerous students made by just being in the same place for an hour. He hated big crowds but he hated people even more. He didn't even know why he bothered with the school when he could quite clearly skip the rest of high school and go straight into collage or university. He had one of the best grades in the entire school, good looks and money so there was nothing stopping him. Except his overbearing parents who wanted him to have the best in life which included the high school experience. Why they wanted him in high school was a mystery, after all, they had let his older brother, Itachi, skip high school and he was now in training to take over their father's business when he retired.

"Sasuke-kun?" a high pitched voice enquired breaking him out of his reverie. "What are you thinking about?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at the young man opposite her, hoping to get a reaction out of her obsession but all she got was a blank stare.

"Give it up Forehead. Sasuke-kun is mine so back off." Karin growled as she watched the pinkette's attempts to woo her Sasuke.

"Che yeah right four-eyes. Like he'd go for someone like you." Sakura smirked as Karin glared. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his gaze towards the exit. Why did he put up with their possessiveness day in and day out?

Neji smirked at the anguish of his friend – despite what either male might tell you, they were friends. He always found it amusing when the two girls fought over Sasuke's affections which they clearly weren't going to get. How could they not see Sasuke wasn't in to them? They must be really blind or just plain stupid to not see he wasn't interested. Or they just choose to ignore his cold comments and distant replies. Who knows. After all, the woman mind is something no man could ever figure out. Neji took out his mobile and text the teenager across from him. It was stupid, he knew, considering they were barely two metres apart but he knew if he had spoken, Karin and Sakura would have heard. He asked the Uchiha if he wanted to get out of the cafeteria and he received a nod from the male himself. Without warning, both males stood from their seats with their belongings and walked towards the exit. They ignored the gushing sounds of fan-girls (and some boys) and stepped into the fresh air that was still moist from the earlier downpour.

The two boys walked across the school grounds in a comfortable silence. They both didn't need to speak for they had nothing to speak of at the moment and they preferred the silence. It was soothing. Eventually, they stopped under a large Sakura tree and they both leaned their back against the trunk. The minutes rolled by quickly and the constant chatter from within the building faded away into nothing but murmurs as they both slipped into their own little worlds. The first bell sounded through the school, giving a warning to the student to begin to pack up their stuff or finish their lunch and make their way to their next class. Many students moved as if puppets on the same string and began to put rubbish in the bins and books back in bags while others - those who hated to get caught I the sudden surge of bodies – waited until the majority of students were out of the hallways before they too packed up and left for class. In this certain group of students were Neji and Sasuke. Both of them hated to get caught up in the throng of students as that was when some of the more daring students deciding to try their luck and touch certain parts of their 'Gods' which – in truth – creeped both males out. Another part of the group of possibly smarter students that refused to get squashed by their fellow classmates were Naruto and his group of friends, who only decided to come down from the roof when they were certain there was no more than 30 students left in the hallways and cafeteria.

Pale eyes watched the small group laugh and joke as they made their way back into the cafeteria. A smirk made its way onto Neji's face as he thought of something that could liven up the rest of the school year.

"What are you smirking at?" Sasuke asked, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye before they too set off for class.

"I think I've thought of something that could make this year all the more entertaining." Neji replied. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow but said nothing, knowing his friend was going to continue his explanation,

"I have a bet for you Uchiha,"

"Really? And what might this bet be?" Sasuke smirked. He loved doing bets that Neji gave him as he could always embarrass someone and he got to make the Hyuuga put his hand into his pocket – not that he wasn't already rich enough but he just loved to get on over the Hyuuga.

"I bet you £5000 that you couldn't make Naruto Uzumaki fall in love with you by graduation and an extra £1000 if you break his heart in front of everyone at graduation."

"£6000? Is that it?"

"What? You scared he'll resist your supposed irresistible charm?"

"Hn."

"So? Is that a deal?"

"Che. You'd better start writing that check." Neji and Sasuke shared an amused smirk before they rushed to class just as the second and final bell rang out.

To Be Continued...

-------------------

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright then, chapter 2 ^o^ Enjoy it everyone!

**WARNING: **Yaoi which means boyxboy so if you don't like, then please don't read and no flaming please! Strong language and eventual sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

Chapter 2 – Playing Hard To Get?

Sasuke hid a sly grin as he entered his last class of the day. His eyes surveyed the class – making almost all of the females swoon thinking he was looking at them – until he spotted a certain mop of blonde hair. Since Neji had given him the bet, all he could think about was how easy it would be to make the blonde fall for him as he had with nearly everyone on the whole school. Surely the shorter male couldn't be immune to his charms and sexy looks. Luckily, neither Karin or Sakura were in this class so he could begin on the bet straight away. It also seemed none of Naruto's friends were in this class either.

_Perfect_Sasuke muttered darkly in his head as he made a beeline for the oblivious blonde who was drawing in a sketchbook. Ignoring the questioning looks he got from fan-girls and boys, Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's desk and waited for the blonde to look up and notice him. However, that didn't seem to happen.

_Why hasn't he noticed me already? _Sasuke thought as he frowned at the silent blonde _If he won't notice me on his own then I'll make him notice me. _With that thought, Sasuke bent down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear and he muttered,

"It's rude to ignore someone dobe." Pulling away, Sasuke almost smirked in triumph as the hand that was previously drawing had stilled but Naruto had yet to look up. He opened his mouth to speak again but the teacher entered and ordered them to their seats. Glancing back, he saw Naruto put his sketchbook to the side and take out a different book from his bag as if nothing had happened. He scowled. Maybe the bet was going to be harder to accomplish than he thought.

Throughout the lesson, Sasuke had tried to gain the blonde's attention but he was ignored constantly and frankly, it was starting to piss him off. Why wouldn't the blonde notice his advances and blush like a love-sick puppy like everyone else did when he gave them attention? Sasuke couldn't understand it. As soon as the bell went to signal the end of the day, Sasuke packed up his things and walked up to Naruto, who was slowly packing away his own belongings while the rest of the class shot out of the room so quickly you'd think there was mad gunman threatening to shoot them all. Just like before, Sasuke waited until Naruto noticed him. And just like before, Naruto took no notice of who was standing in front of him or why. The teacher had left almost as quickly as the students had which had left the two of them alone. It wasn't until Naruto had tried to move towards the exit that he noticed Sasuke was still standing there.

"What?" he asked staring at the taller male impatiently. He didn't have the time to argue - or whatever the teme wanted – as he had to get home.

"Tch dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. Was that really all he had to say after waiting for nearly 5 minutes?

"If this is about this morning then I'm not going to apologise as it was _you_ who knocked _me_ over and then called _me _a moron." Naruto guessed. It was the only thing he could think of as to why the Uchiha would want to talk to him.

"Whatever dobe." Naruto glared at the insult. He stepped to the side to pass by the Uchiha but he moved in front of him again. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"If you've just delayed me from getting home just to insult me and wind me up then you're an even bigger teme than I thought you were." he shook his head and pushed past the taller body before disappearing out of the door. Sasuke stood in slight shock and anger. The idiot just insulted him and blew him off as if he were just anybody. The Uchiha frowned as he followed everyone's example and left the school. Tomorrow, he would try again.

_One Week Later_

Naruto yawned as he waited at the bus stop when normally he would walk but he was too tired to walk. He had stayed up late last night to finish an important painting that needed to be sent by the end of the week to the buyer or he was going to be skint again. He only had two days left but thankfully, he was nearly finished. He shifted his bag back up his shoulder as his bus pulled into the bus stop. Just as he was about to board the double decker, someone stepped next to him a little to close for comfort. Looking over his shoulder he scowled. Sasuke smirked at his irked expression but said nothing. Deciding to ignore the sudden interest in him, Naruto showed his bus pass and sat down in one of the back seats. The bus was barely full so far as he lived close to one of the first stops on the bus route. His relief at the lack of students was short lived as Sasuke sat down beside him, boxing him in against the window.

Their shoulder, hips and knees were touching for most of the ride to school. Naruto minutely blushed at the many looks he got from fellow students who were envious of him at that moment. He was watching the buildings and cars pass through the window but he couldn't help but stare at the reflection of Sasuke in the window. He stared at endless pools of black that were Sasuke's eyes and inwardly cursed at being caught. He scowled (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) when he caught sight of Sasuke's superior smirk. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, the bus pulled up to the school. Jumping to his feet, Naruto shoved past Sasuke but not before muttering '"Asshole."' to the dark haired male.

Sasuke hid a smirk as he stepped off the bus no more than a few steps behind Naruto. He was in a good mood. He had only by chance, found Naruto at that bus stop after he had told his parents he would walk to school instead of taking the limo. And considering he still had a bet to win, he thought he'd try to make up for lost time by trying to get Naruto on the way to school and it couldn't have worked any better. When he had caught Naruto staring at him, he couldn't help himself and had to smirk at the possibility of winning the bet sooner than graduation. It seemed even more likely when he hadn't moved away from him when he had sat closer than normal or when he was getting looks from Sasuke's fan-club. So yes, he was in a good mood and he had every right to. He met Neji at the gates and relayed the entire events to him.

"Maybe he's playing hard to get. It is a known fact that Uzumaki is bisexual." Neji said to him after he had heard everything from his normally stoic friend.

"Hn."

-----------

Naruto kept his head down as he made his way to his first class. His hands clenched his bag strap as he uttered to himself.

"Stupid teme trying to wind me up. Fucking Asshole. Who does he think he is? Mister God almighty? Che whatever." Students avoided him in the hallways as he continued his monologue of how much he hated Sasuke. It wasn't often he got angry at someone enough to start to curse them within hearing distance but for some reason, Sasuke just got on his nerves by simply being in his eyesight. Upon entering the classroom, his teacher was already inside and was busy writing on the board when he sat down on his chair and buried his head in his arms.

"Good Morning Naruto?" Asuma-sensei changed his greeting to a question when he saw the state of one of his best students. When he got no answer he decided to just leave the blonde alone until after class.

After class, Naruto took refuge in the men's bathroom until the hallways cleared. He hadn't been able to get Sasuke off his mind. He was constantly wondering why he would suddenly take an interest in someone like him when he could have anybody. Naruto ran the cold water and splashed his face. Why would Sasuke try to get close to him? Especially when he's shown no interest before. It just didn't make sense. And why did he feel flattered when Sasuke pay attention to him like some love-sick school girl? He didn't want to feel like that. He didn't even like Sasuke as a friend let alone anything else so why now? No! No. He wasn't some love-sick school girl, he was Naruto Uzumaki and he backed down to no one.

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bathroom door open or someone walk in and stand behind him until he felt warm air go down his neck. He shivered and looked up over his shoulder. He jumped away from Sasuke when he noticed the close proximity of their faces. He unwillingly blushed as well at having been caught in such a daze.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Sasuke stared at him coolly but he could see the barely repressed amusement. Silently, Sasuke advanced on the slightly scared blonde and placed his hand beside his hips, pinning Naruto to the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's azure eyes grew in size as black stared down at him. "Why are you doing this?" Again, the Uchiha stayed silent, only staring at the smaller male. He leaned closer until their noses nearly touched and Naruto's blush grew ten-fold.

"What do you want?" Naruto mentally cheered at having his voice come out so strong despite the position he was in. Sasuke leaned closer so their lips brushed against each other with any movement.

"You." Sasuke replied before removing himself from their position and walking out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Naruto in his wake. Once outside the toilet he smirked at Neji who was waiting outside before they both left.

He couldn't believe it. He had nearly got his first kiss stolen by the teme. He stood on shaky legs and washed his hands. His heart was racing and his face still hadn't cooled down. Why...why was he hoping Sasuke would kiss him? He shook his head.

_No! No I wasn't. I wasn't. _Naruto shouted in his mind. He picked up his bag and left the bathroom, already 5 minutes late for class.

Kiba stared at his friend worriedly. He wasn't concentrating on the question and kept getting the equations wrong which was usually Kiba's forte. It was thanks to Naruto that he was actually passing Maths with Kurunei-sensei. But today, Kiba was the one that kept getting the equations right.

"Naruto are you alright?" he asked when the teacher had stepped out of the classroom to go collect some test papers from the staff lounge. Naruto shook his head. "Y'know you can tell me anything right?"

"I-I need help." Naruto mumbled. Kiba frowned.

"With what?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba blinked. What has Sasuke got to do with how Naruto was feeling? Unless the Uchiha had hurt his best friend. Before Kiba could ask any more questions, Sakura came up to their desk and demanded to know why they were talking about her 'Sasuke-kun'.

"What's it to you Haruno." Kiba sneered. The pinkette narrowed her green eyes and slammed her hands on their desk as she leaned forward.

"It becomes my business when you lowlifes are talking about my Sasuke-kun!" she hissed to them gaining the attention of the whole class. Naruto sighed and hunched his shoulders. He knew he never should have said anything.

"Your Sasuke-kun? So if he's yours, then why has he been hounding me for the past week and then having the audacity to pin me in the men's bathroom and act as if he owns me!? Tell me that Sakura!" Naruto shouted having lost his patience with the pinkette almost as soon as the topic switched to his current nightmare. Kiba sat shocked beside the fuming blonde. He couldn't believe Sasuke would do that to someone like Naruto. Its not that he thinks Naruto is out of Sasuke's league but its just that, Sasuke only ever goes for the most popular and good looking people in the whole school and not once, in the past 4 and a half years has he batted an eyelid at Naruto much less lust after him and then he goes and pulls a stunt like this. Kiba's eyes narrowed. That must be what's playing havoc with Naruto's mind. Sakura was no different. She also couldn't believe Sasuke would do something like that to Naruto but not for the same reasons as Kiba. She couldn't believe Sasuke would go for someone as low on the social ladder as the blonde freak than for someone like her.

_No. He must be lying. Filthy Liar! _She screamed in her mind as she raised her hand and slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto's head snapped to the left at the force of the blow. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"You filthy liar! Sasuke-kun would never do that with someone like you. He'd rather sleep with a tramp riddled with aids than even think of touching scum like you. Stay away from Sasuke-kun" Sakura snarled taking some satisfaction as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Leave him alone Haruno. What the hell happened to you?" Kiba growled pulling his silent friend into a hug. Sakura laughed mockingly.

"What happened to me? I started being a someone." Sakura smiled too sweetly before sitting back in her seat just as the teacher re-entered the room.

Naruto was silent throughout the lesson, showing Kiba how to do certain equations without opening his mouth once. Again Kiba was worried. It wasn't like Naruto to be this quiet. Maybe what Sakura had said to him had gotten to him more than he let on. He glared at the pinkette a few rows down who was too busy laughing with a bunch of other girls to notice what she had just done. Now he was pissed off. He just hoped he met that Uchiha bastard on the way to the roof so he could give him a piece of his mind.

The bell rang throughout the hallways for lunchtime. As if on autopilot, Naruto packed away his stuff and walked with Kiba to the roof. He ignored the sniggering of the other students who had heard the gossip after his outburst in class. He kept his head down as the same sentence echoed in his head.

"_He'd rather sleep with a tramp riddled with aids than even think of touching scum like you."_

Although he didn't like Sasuke like that to really be affected by the obvious insult, he was affected by it as it had hit close to home. Insults always seemed to hit him where it hurts whether they were intentional or not unless he knew they were a joke. They always reminded him of his past. Always of his old foster parents. He knew he shouldn't believe Sakura but he couldn't help but think maybe she was right.

"Dobe." Someone said to the right of where he was walking. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Sasuke who frowned slightly at his swollen cheek. Before he could say a word Kiba stepped out in front of him as if to shield him from the Uchiha's gaze.

"Stay away from him Uchiha." Kiba warned.

"Or what Inuzuka? You'll set your dogs on him?" Karin sneered.

"Go away Karin. This has nothing to do with you."

"Up yours Inuzuka." Karin flipped him the bird.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him Uzumaki." Sakura glared from behind Naruto.

"Back off Haruno. Come on Naru-chan." Kiba led Naruto away from the growing group of popular people just as Neji was turning a corner to join them. As soon as the duo were out of their sight, Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke and whined,

"Sasuke-kun! Is it true you've been following that brat around all week and pinned him in the men's bathroom today?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and detached her from his frame before walking off to the cafeteria.

"He's been doing it for a bet." Neji remarked.

"A bet?" Karin and Sakura gasped. Neji nodded and as they caught up to Sasuke, he indulged them on the details.

-----------

Kiba and Naruto were greeted by their five other friends almost immediately after they opened the roof fire escape. Kiba greeted back just as enthusiastically but Naruto stayed quiet.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Ino questioned once they reached them.

"Haruno said something to him and I think it brought up bad memories." Kiba explained. Ino glared.

"What did she say? I'll give her a piece of my mind that stupid bit-"

"And Uchiha has been harassing him I think."

"Harassing him? How? When?" Kiba shrugged. He didn't know the full story and it wasn't his place to tell. "Naruto?" Cloudy blue eyes looked up. He sighed and retold the previous events as well as the event of he past week. When he had finished he once again went quiet.

Even Shikamaru had woken up to hear the troubles of his friend.

"D-don't listen to...to S-Sakura, Naruto-kun. S-she's ju-just being spite-spiteful." Hinata smiled sweetly at her blonde friend, grabbing his hand to give it a light squeeze.

"Yeah. She talks crap and she's not worth troubling yourself over." Ino piped in leaning over to hug her friend. Naruto smiled slightly. He was lucky to have friends like these.

"You need to be careful with Uchiha, Naruto. He's troublesome at times so just be careful." Shikamaru advised with Chouji agreeing round a mouthful of crisps.

"And if he tries anything, we'll be right here for ya. Any time of day or night." Kiba said before giving Naruto a noogie. "Now that the soppy stuff is over and done with, let's eat!" Kiba exclaimed, diving into his backpack while everyone else laughed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Please review and you'll all get a cyber cookie XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Chapter 3. I do believe this is the longest story I've written so far that I haven't scrapped . I hope you all enjoy it!

**WARNING:**Yaoi which means BoyxBoy so if you don't like then don't read and no flaming please! Strong language and eventual sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own nothing but the cockroach in my head XD

Chapter 3 – First date

_8 Days Later_

Over the past week, Sasuke had yet again, tried to seduce Naruto by cornering him and following him. To many of the students, it seemed Sasuke had finally set his heart on someone and was now giving chase – which made most students angry because it wasn't them he was after – but to the few sane students and teachers that didn't fall at the feet of Sasuke, considered his treatment of Naruto remarkably similar to stalking. He followed Naruto everywhere but onto the roof and to his home. He seemed to be near where he hung out with his friends outside of school claiming to be passing by only to try to woo the blonde, he appeared outside the blonde's classes on some days and sat with him in classes they shared. It was creepy but because it was Sasuke who was doing the following, no one seemed bothered by it bar Naruto's friends and Naruto himself. No one seemed to believe Sasuke had any ulterior motive apart from he really liked Naruto. What was even creepier, was that both Karin and Sakura seemed to be encouraging Sasuke to pursue Naruto when not a week before, were ready to tear the blonde limb from limb for just mentioning the name Sasuke Uchiha.

There was even a small club made to celebrate them as a couple despite the fact that they weren't an actual couple. The SasuNaru club was formed by fan-girls of Sasuke who saw the potential in Naruto and dubbed him the Cute Uke while Sasuke got the title of Sexy Seme. It was just over two weeks since Sasuke started the obsession over Naruto and now the whole school was divided by it. More than half hated Naruto for taking their Sasuke-kun while a small part of the school supported them. There were some that were neutral – those not bothered whether they got together or not.

However, all this unwanted attention was wearing down on Naruto's nerves and patience. He didn't even want Sasuke's attention in the first place and now he had nearly all of the school watching him like a bunch hawks waiting for their prey to die so they could feed on its rotting corpse. He's had constant death threats and hate mail shoved in his face both written and verbally, nearly been beaten by groups of fan-girls and boys. In nearly every single class he has had, he couldn't concentrate because of the girls giving him evils and the boys throwing things at him with the few nicer, more supportive students defended him. But that still didn't mean he wanted all the attention. He was quite happy to stay invisible until he finished high school. He already had a career choice that was guaranteed for him so he was set for the future unless everyone around the world stopped buying paintings, then he was screwed.

Art. One of the few lesson he actually enjoyed with all of his friends. Unfortunately, it was one of the lessons he shared with Sasuke and Neji. While Neji barely spoke to him, Sasuke was irritating and constantly wanted to sit next to him which made pairing up for partners difficult when he wanted to pair with Kiba – his comfort zone – rather the Uchiha who made him uncomfortable. But Naruto was never that lucky and 6 times out of ten, he kept getting Sasuke as a partner.

"Alright class, I want you to draw your partner by the end of the lesson and next lesson, your partner will draw you un." Deidera-sensei said. Naruto cursed under his breath. Now he couldn't ask the teacher if he could switch partners.

"What are you waiting for dobe? Can't remember what you draw with?" Sasuke's mocking voice broke through his brooding. Naruto glared at him over the canvas and picked up his pencil.

"Teme! Does it boost your ego when you insult people?" Naruto asked as he began to sketch the male in front of him.

"Hn."

"Great response teme." Sarcasm leaked from the statement as Naruto rolled his azure eyes.

Surprisingly, Sasuke stayed still and silent throughout the lesson. He preferred to watch Naruto concentrate as he looked cute when his pink tongue flicked out of his mouth to wet his lips as he worked on details or when his brow furrowed when he didn't like something.

_Wait, cute? When did I start thinking he's cute? Must be hanging around with Sakura and Karin too much_Sasuke thought as he frowned unaware of blue eyes watching him.

"Stop frowning teme, you'll get wrinkles." Naruto commented, his eyes flicking back to his canvas just as Sasuke looked at him. The surrounding classmates snickered at the comment as they were pretending to do their work but were really listening to the not-yet-couple.

"Hn." Naruto sighed as he placed his pencil down.

"Again with the one syllable answers. Deidera-sensei, I'm done." One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in suspicion. Deidera-sensei came over to check and hummed in approval.

"Brilliant as always Naru-chan un. And with 20 minutes left of the class, your fastest yet I think un." Naruto smiled with a small blush on his face. Standing from his chair, Naruto stretched and pulled out his own sketchbook from his bag and sat back in his chair. Before Sasuke could stand to look over the top of the canvas, the blonde teacher took the canvas and hid the drawing against his chest.

"Sorry Sasu-kun un but Naru-chan don't want anyone to see his artwork un." The young Uchiha snorted and replied,

"Why? Is it that bad? And don't call me that." Deidera gasped, his eyes flickered over to the blonde whose canvas he held. Naruto shrugged. Taking this as consent, Deidera turned the canvas over so the whole class could see. No one but Naruto's friends had ever seen his artwork. Many of the students gasped in surprise and amazement.

Drawn on the canvas was an exact portrait of Sasuke. Everything that they could see with their eyes was copied onto the canvas with accuracy. The light that had streamed in through the window was also captured in the picture, lighting half of Sasuke's face. There was a smirk on his face which Sasuke didn't realise he was doing at the time and his eyes weren't empty like everyone saw they were. They were filled with raw emotions but the main emotion seen was loneliness. Although how the Sasuke Uchiha could be lonely was a mystery to most students who saw the picture, he had everything; family, good looks, money and friends. What more could he want?

Many students in that class kept flickering their gaze from the drawing to the drawn to the artist in question before repeating themselves. Naruto, on the other hand, refused to meet anyone's eyes for fear he'd explode from heat overload as he heard the praises he received from the other students, making his minute blush grow brighter and hotter. Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Chouji smiled at their embarrassed friend while Shikamaru slept sitting up (how that was possible defies even the laws of gravity). Neji agreed with the teacher that it was an excellent piece of art but Sasuke stared intently at his own portrait. At the copy of his eyes to be exact. Was that really what Naruto saw when he looked at him? Loneliness?

Naruto yawned as he walked out of his science lesson. The last lesson of the school day had finished and he was off home to try to paint his latest idea which had been bugging him for the last few hours. He heard some of the students whisper around him and he caught some of the conversation.

"...he drew..."

"...really good..."

"...seriously?..."

"...but its..."

"...Ssh..."

He shook his head. There was no point in them trying to stop the conversation just because he was walking past. He could tell by the hushed whispers and the glances towards him that the subject was him. He couldn't understand why it was such a big deal that he drew their Sasuke-kun. It's not like it was a crude picture or a real life picture. It was just a simple portrait. Nothing special. Naruto waved good bye to his friends as they lived in the opposite direction and began his own trek home.

Halfway home, Naruto was joined by a second pair of feet. Tilting his head he saw Sasuke in all his Uchiha glory walking beside him as if he hasn't been following him for over two weeks. Ignoring him, Naruto continued his own way home. After ten minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Will you go on a date with me?" To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He had expected many things to come out of Sasuke's mouth but not that and it was painfully blunt like he was confident he knew he was going to say yes first time.

"No." Naruto hurried his pace slightly but Sasuke was still next to him. Just when Naruto thought Sasuke would leave him alone until tomorrow, he was surprised yet again.

"Go on a date with me."

"So now you're demanding I go with you?"

"Yes." Sasuke smirked.

"Well tough, the answer is still no." Naruto and Sasuke frowned but for different reasons.

"Just come to dinner with me." Sasuke pleaded even though his voice remained impassive as they turned into Naruto's street.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"I want you to leave me alone but you don't so why should I let you get what you want?"

"Because I said so."

"You arrogant self-absorbed bastard." Naruto pulled out his keys from his pocket as they neared his apartment complex. "Why are you still following me?"

"I want to go on a date with you." Naruto stopped in front of his apartment and turned to face Sasuke. They stared at each other. One was blank while the other was suspicious.

"You really aren't going to leave until I say yes, are you?"

"Hn."

"You really need to get out of that habit teme. Fine." Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a '"What was that dobe?"' look on his face. "Yes, I'll go with you just leave me alone."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7PM dobe." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto and walked down the street.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted after him.

* * *

_Friday 6:30PM_

* * *

Naruto looked at his open wardrobe. He couldn't decide on what to wear for his 'date' tonight with Sasuke. He had no idea where the teme was going to take him so he had no idea on what to wear. It may seem girly that he was worried about what he was going to look like – considering he didn't even like the teme like that – but it was his first ever date and he had no clue on what to do. When he had told his friends that day at school, they had all been surprised. Then they became encouraging and Ino had told him what to do on a date but he had forgotten it as soon as he got into art. Again Shikamaru had warned him to be careful and Hinata had stayed awfully quiet until he had spoken to her. Apart from that, none of them had given him any tips as to what he could wear. And now he was in this predicament. There was always one person who he could count on in times like these.

Leaving his apartment door open, Naruto walked over the hallway and knocked on the apartment opposite. From within he heard a man tell him to hold on before padded feet could be heard shuffling across the wooden floors. The door swung open to reveal not the person he was looking for.

"Kakashi-sensei is Iruka in?" Naruto asked his silver haired literature teacher who was currently shirtless and grinning at him – or what seemed like grinning as he still had the mask he wore for school on.

"Sure he is Naru-chan. Dolphin-chan!" Naruto giggled at the cute nickname for his neighbour/father figure. And as called, a short brunette walked up to the door and whacked his lover on the head, a blush on his cheeks.

"I told you not to call me that Kakashi!" Iruka scolded as if he were scolding one of his primary children. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Er...we-well...I-I need your help. I kinda...have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear." Naruto replied embarrassingly scratching the back of his head as a sign of nervousness. Iruka smiled softly at the boy in front of him. He had known the boy since he moved into the apartment opposite when he was eleven years old. He had watched the boy grow into the teenager he saw before him, helping him as much as he could. He was close enough to Naruto to be able to call him his son – which was how he would consider the blonde boy. Kakashi grinned like a Cheshire cat and asked,

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"I-its not a girl...its a male classmate at school." Naruto blushed.

"Oh? So who's the lucky seme tonight then?"

"Who's says he's seme and I'm uke? And it's not like that! I just agreed to date him because he's been following me for the past two weeks and yesterday, he followed me home." Kakashi looked at him with a knowing glint in his eyes making Naruto blush.

"Okay then Naru-chan, who's the lucky guy?"

"It...its Sasuke-teme."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi blinked confusedly. Now he was truly out of the loop.

"Yeah. He's been following me around lately and I only agreed to go tonight so he would leave me alone." Iruka stepped out of the door and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, he looked behind him and said to his lover,

"I'm just going to help Naruto then I'll be back." the brunette ushered the blonde boy back into his apartment before his silver haired lover could interrogate his neighbour about his date and embarrass him more so than he already was.

Iruka hummed as he hunted in the wardrobe for something for Naruto to wear while said person was in the shower. He had, at first, chosen leather trousers and a nice white shirt for the blonde to wear but then he decided to scrap that look. It was more French romantic than it was first date. He could hear Naruto whistling under the spray of the water. He smiled. Naruto always seemed happy no matter what was happening – even if it was just a mask. Iruka spotted the pair of dark blue ripped jeans he had bought the blonde for his birthday last year. Pulling them out of the wardrobe, he set them on the orange duvet set of Naruto's bed and pulled out a black tank top and a white shirt. It may not seem like much but it makes a decent smart but casual outfit, fit for most places on a first date. Iruka placed his hands on his hips and looked down on the outfit. Yes, he was sure Naruto and Sasuke would like his choice of clothing.

Naruto shut off the shower and stared at himself in the mirror above his sink. A fluffy orange towel was wrapped round his waist and his torso revealed. He tilted his head to the left and traced the barely visible abs. Why would Sasuke want to go out with him? He wasn't good looking, toned or rich so why would he bother?

"Naruto? Sasuke will be here in 10 minutes." Iruka's voice drifted through the solid door of his bathroom. He shook his head, laughing at his own girlish thoughts. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his hair before exiting the bathroom to find an outfit laid out for him and a note from Iruka.

_'Naruto, have a great time tonight but be careful alright? Don't let him do anything to you that you don't want him to do and I'll see you in the morning. Love Iruka.'_

He smiled at his neighbour's concern. Sometimes, he often wondered where he would have been now if he hadn't had such a great neighbour like Iruka. Even if Iruka did act more like a worried mother than a friendly neighbour. An image of Iruka in a frilly apron with his hair pinned up in a bun and a frying pan in one hand, a wooden spoon in another caused Naruto to go into a laughing fit as he tried his best to dress himself without doubling over in laughter and hurting himself. Once he was finally dressed, he toed on his shoes and tried to find his wallet and keys. Just as he was about to hunt in his bag for his wallet, someone bibbed a horn outside his apartment. Glancing out the window, he saw a black limo parked outside his apartment building with an impatient Sasuke leaning against said car. _Holy crap _Naruto thought as he quickly spun around, picked his jacket off his bed – which incidentally had his wallet in – and walked out of his apartment. He locked his door and nearly ran down the stairs but as he got to the ground floor, he stopped.

"Why the hell am I getting excited over the teme? Its not like I actually wanted to go on this date, I just agreed so he'd leave me alone." He rambled to himself. He calmed his breathing (and racing heart) and walked out of the building where he was greeted by Sasuke.

"What took you so long dobe?" Well, he was kind of greeted. Naruto snorted.

"Nice to see you too teme." he raked his gaze down Sasuke's lean frame and saw he was dressed quite smartly. Black dress trousers covered his legs while a dark blue dress shirt covered his torso and a black dinner jacket. Suddenly, Naruto felt under-dressed.

"Hn. Whatever dobe, just get in the car." Sasuke ordered as he held open one of the passenger doors for the blonde to slide into the limo with Sasuke following almost immediately after.

"So what's with the flashy limo?" Naruto finally asked the one question on his mind since he sat in the auto mobile.

"My parents suggested I take it." Sasuke said venomously, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. A golden eyebrow raised at the action.

"You don't like your parents much then?"

"That's none of your business idiot." Sasuke snapped. Naruto's jaw fell open in shock before he glared in anger. He had only asked a simple question.

"Well excuse me bastard for trying to make small talk." he snapped back as he too crossed his arms over his chest while he watched the scenery pass in the limo window.

The Limo eventually stopped beside a large building. The driver got out and opened the door for them with practised ease. Sasuke refused to say anything to either the driver or Naruto and walked past him without a second glance whereas Naruto smiled and thanked the man for his services. He ran to catch Sasuke up who had stopped to wait impatiently for him.

"What's your problem teme?" Naruto demanded to know but all Sasuke did was roll his eyes at him and beckon him to follow. He looked up at the large building and grinned. They were standing in front of Konoha's cinema. Who knew Sasuke was into movies. There weren't many people at the cinema yet but that was all the better for the two teens as they had first choice on movies and on seats. The only downfall was that they had to wait for nearly half an hour for the movie to actually start.

Most of the movies showing were chick flicks so they chose to go see the only appealing one which was a horror. Now its a known fact between him and his friends that Naruto was scared of horror movies and anything else to do with the supernatural apart from Halloween. After all, what could be scary about getting candy from strangers? But like hell was he going to tell Sasuke he was afraid and have the damn teme mock him and tell everyone else at school. No way. So Naruto grinned and bared it.

Sasuke smirked at his 'date' who was slightly shaking from his ordeal in the cinema.

"Oi dobe, why didn't you tell me you were afraid of horror movies?" he asked the blonde who whipped round and stared wide-eyed at him.

"W-who S-said I'm s-scared t-teme?" Naruto stuttered out. His eyes darted back and forth across the cinema car park.

"Che right dobe. So it wasn't you screaming in my ear and grabbing my arm at every violent or scary part?" A heavy blush made its way onto Naruto face and he ducked his head in shame. It was true. He had screamed at every loud sound that was supposed to make the audience jump and he had grabbed Sasuke arm when the supposed killer got one of its victims. He couldn't help it and it wasn't like he was the only person screaming in the whole cinema. He just happened to be one of the loudest...and the only male screaming as well. Sasuke shook his head and led the way to the limo. He pushed Naruto into the car first then joined him.

The next place Naruto was taken to was a pizza restaurant.

"You like pizza?" he had asked Sasuke after they had been let out of the limo and after he had calmed down from the film.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. They walked up to the take away window and Sasuke ordered a medium cheese and tomato pizza with extra tomatoes.

"Again with the one syllable answers teme." Naruto muttered reprovingly. He made a face at the choice of food – he'd much rather have ramen than pizza but if the teme was buying he wouldn't complain. Instead of getting a take away pizza like he expected, Naruto and Sasuke were given a table inside the restaurant.

They ate in silence with Naruto staring at the other customers and the décor of the place. He sighed when the silence became too much for him. He was on his third slice of pizza when he looked over at his companion to find him staring at him. Naruto averted his gaze so he didn't catch the triumphant look the crossed Sasuke's face before he looked back at the dark haired male.

"How old are you?" he asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What?" The blonde rolled his own eyes and explained.

"It's a game teme. I ask a question and you answer truthfully, then you ask the next question and I answer and so on and so forth."

"What kind of game is that?"

"One that Iruka taught me as an easier way to start conversation and get to know someone better." Sasuke snorted from across the table and Naruto kicked him in the shin. The Uchiha hissed in pain and glared a warning over the table. Naruto just grinned at him and repeated the his previous question.

"Eighteen, nineteen this July." he answered begrudgingly.

"See? That wasn't hard now, was it? Your turn to ask a question." Naruto chuckled at the irritated expression on the pale face opposite him.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, nineteen in October. Favourite colour?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Orange. Favourite food?"

"Rice and Tomatoes. Your favourite food?"

"Eww, ramen is so much better. When is your birthday?"

"23rd July, yours?"

"10th October. Did you really grow up with Kiba and Ino?"

"Yes. Who did you grow up with?"

"Gaara." Naruto smiled at the mention of his red haired friend.

"Who's Gaara?"

"One question at a time teme. You have any family?"

"Yes. Do you?" Naruto's eyes became dark with repressed emotions. He blinked repeatedly for a moment before he smiled brightly and replied to the question.

"Nope. I used to but not any more. Who's in your family?"

"Itachi's my older brother, and my mother and father. Where are your family?"

"Somewhere nice and safe I suppose. Why don't you like your parents?"

"That's none of your business Naruto." Sasuke hissed "What about your parents? Did they abandon you because you're an idiot or something?" Naruto gasped in shock and pushed away the rest of his meal.

"For your information Sasuke, my parents are dead and it was my fault so don't you dare talk about them like that ever again." he replied heatedly. He stood up and stormed out of the restaurant not caring if his 'date' followed or not.

Sasuke stared at the vacant seat opposite in silence until a waitress came over to ask if he wanted the check for the food yet he heard no one. He was thinking over what he had said and mentally cursed. He had just pissed off his 'date' who also happened to be his ticket to £6000.

_Great going Uchiha _he berated himself. He paid the bill and went in search for his 'date'. He ran in the direction of where he thought Naruto might go and he found a small children's park. Fortunately, sitting on one of the four swings was Naruto who was too busy cursing his onlooker to realise Sasuke was actually there. Making little sound, Sasuke entered the park and sat on the swing next to the blonde.

"You are one of the most insensitive jerks I have met and believe me, I have met a lot of them." Naruto muttered darkly to the male beside him.

"And you are one of the biggest idiots I've ever met and I'm surrounded by them daily." Sasuke retorted. Tanned hands clenched the chains of the swing tightly as if to stop themselves from lashing out at the pale boy beside them.

"Then why bother with me? If I'm such an idiot, why bother to find me everyday at school? Or somehow 'happen to pass by' when I'm with my friends? Why?" Naruto asked finally voicing his confusion of Sasuke's actions.

"Because I like you." Sasuke said shocking Naruto into silence. "And I wanted to be your friend because I was jealous."

"Jealous? What have I got to make you jealous?"

"Friends. The people I hang around with only want me for my money or my looks and even my Uchiha namesake but you have friends that like you for you not because of where you come from."

"That's it? You've been hounding me because you want to be my friend? Was this what this date was about?" Sasuke nodded with a blank face. Naruto sighed and stood up. He turned to face Sasuke and held out his hand. Dark eyes moved from the outstretched hand to the smiling face of Naruto.

"If you wanted to be friends teme, you just had to ask, not scare me half to death at school." Naruto said sincerely "So, friends?" Sasuke made no move for a few moments before he took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Now teme, I think you owe me a ride home." Naruto laughed throwing his arm over the taller male's shoulders with a little difficulty.

-----------------

Sasuke leaned back against the leather interior after Naruto had left the car. The Driver wordlessly continued to drive home even though Naruto had yet to walk into his own apartment building. He smirked as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. He dialled a familiar number and waited for the person to answer.

"Did he fall for it?" Neji's cool voice sounded through the speaker.

"Che. He thinks we're friends."

"Really now. That does make things interesting."

"Hn." Sasuke hung up and closed his eyes. It seemed like Fate was on his side with the bet.

To Be contiued...

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know what you thought please ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**This chapter is quite short but they will get longer, I promise. Please enjoy it anyway!

**WARNING:**Like the previous chapters there is yaoi which is boyxboy so if you don't like, please don't read and no flaming please. Strong language and eventual sexual content.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

Chapter 4 – Friends?

_Three days later_

Naruto walked through the empty hallways of Konoha high. It was the first time this week he had been in school. He had had the day before off to finish an important painting for a rather rich buyer and Tsunade being his Godfather's wife and the principal, he got the day off authorised and wasn't phoned constantly by the school receptionist to find out where he was. Jiraiya – his Godfather – had arrived late yesterday night to collect the painting so he could ship it off to its new owner as well as to see how his godchild was handling himself. That had been a rather eventful experience. It wasn't that he hated seeing his godfather, it was more of the fact that Jiraiya was a pervert and he found it absolutely hilarious to try to spy on the three young girls two floors below Naruto despite having a woman like Tsunade for a wife. He knew Jiraiya would never cheat on his wife and that it was all just for fun – or as he'd put it, research for his porn books – but sometimes, it got too much sometimes especially when he had little sleep.

He made his way towards the receptionist's desk to sign in so Tsunade knew he wasn't trying to skive another day off her so he could catch up on sleep (no matter how tempting that was). Shizune – the receptionist – smiled at him as he approached the desk. She greeted him yet he could only manage half a groan as his reply. He was just so damn tired. Her dark eyebrows creased in worry at his fatigued figure but before she could ask if he was alright, he had already left the office. He had also left before she could write out a late slip for him. She shook her head and quickly wrote one out and dashed after the tired student.

He felt so tired. It was a miracle he was even still standing let alone walking. He stifled a yawn as he turned down another hallway towards his art class. Hopefully Deidera-sensei will be alight with him being nearly 20 minutes late. Well if he wasn't, he could always butter up the blonde girly teacher by giving him the picture he took of his latest masterpiece – as least that's what Jiraiya had called it. He stopped in front of the classroom door and couldn't stifle his yawn this time as he slid the door open and stumbled in. The class fell silent at his abrupt entrance and he blinked sluggishly. He still wasn't used to so much attention.

"Naru-"

"Naruto-kun!" Deidera-sensei began but Shizune's voice calling out in the hallway cut him off.

"Hm?" Naruto half turned round towards the dark haired woman. She smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper.

"You forgot your late note." Naruto nodded his thanks. She nodded at the teacher and let the class to their...er class. Naruto handed the piece of paper to his teacher and hunted through his pockets for the photo he regularly took of his finished paintings to give to his teacher who seemed to have a fascination (perhaps an obsession) with his artwork. The slightly taller blonde teacher eagerly accepted the two objects and almost gushed at the beauty of the photo.

"Oh my Naru-chan, this has got to be your best work so far." he complimented and if Naruto hadn't been so tired, he possibly would have blushed but as it were, he was too tired to really take anything said to him in. As if propelled from their seats, most of the students in the room launched room their seats and tried to look at the small Polaroid picture that their teacher held in his hands. Unfortunately, their teacher was just as possessive of the pictures as he were with his own artwork and forced the students back to their seats. They pouted and whined at him but he refused to show them. The tired blonde shuffled to hit seat and could have fallen asleep if it wasn't for someone tapping his shoulder.

"You okay Naruto?" Ino asked worriedly. He waved her away with his hand just as Deidera-sensei continued with his lesson.

Naruto could barely keep his eyes open as he walked towards the cafeteria. He was currently on his own, the rest of his friends were already at their second place to be during lunch – the art room. He was going to see if the dinner ladies had anything that could possibly boost up his energy levels so he could stay awake for the rest of the day. It was a long shot considering the food mainly served in the cafeteria looked more like piles of sewage slime than actual food and it didn't help it tasted the same as well. One of the upsides to eating in the cafeteria were the many vending machines that dispensed nutritious snacks and everyone's favourite – the sugary confectionery that just begged to be able to rot your teeth out and make you gain weight. That was what Naruto needed right now. Something full of sugar, anything that'd give him energy.

He stopped in front of a vending machine and looked at the contents. With slow movements, he placed his money into the machine and punched in the numbers for a chocolate bar and a packet of sugary sweets. Perfect. He bent to pick them up from the place they fell to and nearly fell into the vending machine when he spotted two pairs of shoes behind him. He straightened up and looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief. It was only Sasuke and his friend Neji. He offered them a tired smile.

"Hey teme." he greeted after yawning widely. His eyes teared up as he stared at the two taller males from his yawn.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied, smirking at the tired blonde.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto groaned as he moved over to the next vending machine and paid for an energy drink. "Can I help you two?" Neji stared at him blankly while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the oblivious blonde. Naruto waited for them to respond so he opened his drink and took large gulps.

"Well if you aren't going to answer then I'm off to see my friends." Naruto walked past them and said over his shoulder "You're free to join me if you want or are you two still in a different league to me despite being friends?" He didn't stop to see if the two were following him but he could hear their footsteps echoing his own.

He led them to the art room that Deidera-sensei had claimed as his classroom. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a bear hug from Kiba for some unknown reason.

"Yo Foxy, where were you? Huh?" The dark haired male laughed as he crushed Naruto within his arms. The blonde moaned and weakly struggled to release himself from the grip. He was still tired so what did you expect? Kiba let him go but not before he ruffled the already unkempt hair. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped dead at the sight of Sasuke and Neji. His eyes immediately narrowed.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed at the two people he grew up with and were friends with up till high school. His question gained the attention of the rest of the occupants of the room and they all had similar reactions to their dog loving friend. Naruto frowned at their judgemental ways and stood in between the two separate groups of people, now suddenly more awake.

"What's it to you dog breath?" Sasuke retorted, the superior smirk on his lips made Kiba's blood boil.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Could you both try to get along please?" Naruto asked them both. Dark eyes locked with determined blue eyes and after a few moments, Kiba backed down and returned to his seat beside Shino. Sasuke snorted but entered all the same and took a seat away from everyone else but still close enough to hear what they were saying. Neji followed him and said nothing or even made any motion of noticing his cousin being in the same room as him.

"Why are they in here Naruto?" Ino snapped causing the male blonde to frown again.

"They're here because Sasuke-teme is my friend and a friend of teme's is a friend of mine and I was hoping you could do the same and settle your differences and try to get along." he explained smiling softly at his friends. The blonde female eyed the two newcomers suspiciously before wielding to her friend. She just couldn't say no to Naruto. Not when it made him happy. One by one, the rest of the small group agreed and carried on with their lunch.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 5 - Feeling? Is currently being written and hopefully shall be uploaded soon ^-^ Please review though, it would make me very happy ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is chapter 5 of my sory which I hope you will all like ^-^

**WARNING:** Mature content if you will and some violence and alcohol induced situations.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this story...unfortunately =(

* * *

Chapter 5 – Feelings?

_Two Weeks, Four Days Later_

_RRIINNGG!!_

Sasuke sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. The cold air in his bedroom hit his exposed chest hard and made him shiver lightly. He ran a hand through his messed up hair and swung his legs over his bed. It was nearly eight in the morning and he had woken up because of his damned alarm. The stupid thing wasn't supposed to go off for another two hours.

_RRIINNGG!!_

He looked over at his bedside table and glared. It wasn't his alarm. It was his mobile. Who on earth would call him at this ungodly hour? And on a weekend no less! Snatching up the ringing object he flipped it open and answered none too nicely,

"What?"

"_Well good morning to you too teme."_A loud familiar voice replied through the electronic device. He fought down the urge to groan. He'd forgotten he'd given the blonde his number as they were apparently 'friends' now.

"What do you want dobe?"

"_You really aren't a morning person, are ya teme?"_ Naruto's amused voice said.

"I'm hanging up now do-"

"_No wait! Wait!"_Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. If he wasn't doing this for a bet, he'd have snapped a long time ago. _"I-I just called to ask if you were doing anything later?"_

"Its barely eight in the morning and you wanted to ask me now?"

"_Well yeah. So are you?"_

"Why? You asking me on a date?" He smirked.

"_W-what!? N-no! Y-you p-pervert!"_Sasuke could practically hear the blush on the blonde's face. _"I'm inviting everyone to a club tonight. I've got work so I can get you all free drinks, so are you in or not?" _

"Hn."

"_That's great. See ya at 7 at Icha Icha."_Naruto hung up before Sasuke could respond. Shaking his head at the blonde's cheerfulness and threw his phone onto the bed. He let a small smile grace his lips. Naruto really had gotten to him.

Since he had supposedly became Naruto's friend, him and Neji were always asked to go with the blonde and his group of friends where ever they went and because of Naruto, the small group allowed it. Even more surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't disliked their company as much as he thought he would and he believed neither did Neji. At first it was awkward because of everyone's past with each other – except Naruto – but it eventually got more relaxed and even Kiba was acting more civilised to both he and Neji despite how snarky both of them could be sometimes. Naruto, however, started arguments and picked fights with both him and Neji yet never thought badly of either of them. Even when they insulted the blonde, he never seemed to mind, just laughing it off or insulting them back which then started an argument or fight which then resulted in a near fist fight. But so far, no one has got physically hurt yet. His daily arguments with the blue eyed male was evidently amusement for the group as well as his and Naruto's arguments with Kiba. Some days, even Sakura joined in on their group and seemed to fit in just as well as when they were children. Sure they were all in different social groups now but it seemed like nothing had changed in either of them when they were together.

Sasuke snorted to himself and stood from his bed, stretching his relaxed muscles. He might as well get up since he was already awake after his unexpected wake up call. His boxer-clad body shivered at the drop of temperature from the heat of his duvet. He moved into the bathroom and turned on his shower. Once it was warm enough, he took off his boxers and stepped into the heated water and sighed in relaxation.

Naruto mumbled to himself, a blush on his face, when he put the phone back on it's charger after his call to Sasuke. He hadn't realised how early it was when he called as he was up most of the night after his rather... heated dream featuring a certain dark haired male. He bit his lip as he remembered fully what he dreamt.

_Naruto moaned as he arched up into the heated body above him. His hands clenched the sheets beneath him as the talented mouth of his lover mapped its way across his own heated skin. He cried out in raw passion when his lover thrust into him long and deep. He opened his eyes to gaze at loving dark lust filled eyes of his taller lover. He offered the pale man above him a soft smile and received a passionate kiss in return that left him breathless. _

"_Aah!" he cried out again at the thrust his lover gave hitting his prostrate exactly. He heard his lover chuckle deeply at him. _

"_Naru-chan." his lover whispered huskily in his ear as he thrust in again._

"_H-harder!" he begged and his demand was granted. The man above him thrust in harder. "Faster!" Again he received what he wanted and his lover moved in and out of him at a hurried pace, trying to bring them both to completion. A pale hand grabbed his own hardened member and pumped it in time with his thrusts sending Naruto over the edge. He gripped the dark hair of his lover and pulled him down for a sloppy but passionate kiss. When they released for air he almost screamed in pleasure as his climax crept closer._

"_That's it Naru-chan. Come for me." His lover's deep voice sent jolts of electricity down his body and sent him over the edge. He came hard over their stomachs and his lover's hand, screaming his lover's name for all to hear. His lover grunted his name as he too came upon feeling Naruto clench around him. The dark haired male collapsed on him for a moment while they caught their breath. Naruto giggled as he ran a hand through the damp hair of the one on his chest. _

"_I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's surprised face jolted from his chest before his eyes softened and he placed a soft kiss on his lips replying, _

"_I love you too."_

Naruto groaned and buried his head in his hands. He had woken up after that, took a very cold shower and couldn't fall back to sleep without thinking of that dream. Or more specifically, Sasuke's face as he thrust into him and when he climaxed. Oh dear. If he didn't stop thinking over that dream he'd surely get hard again. He didn't even know why he had had that kind of dream and much less about Sasuke of all people! It wasn't like he actually liked the guy. Sure he thought Sasuke was good looking...okay make that very good looking and they had gotten close as friends but that didn't mean he had the right to have that kind of dream. Did it? Naruto shook his head. Of course it didn't. He'd had crushes on guys before but he had never had a dream quite like that one. Not even the wet dreams he had of girls – not that there were many mind you – were that effective on him. So why was he so effected by one of his friends? It couldn't be that he actually liked the guy was it? No. That was impossible. Sasuke was one of the most arrogant, self absorbed and vain bastards he had ever met. There was absolutely no way he'd fall for the guy. Naruto shook his head to clear his mind of the too in-depth thoughts on his feelings. He had at least another four phone calls to make if he wanted tonight to be a success. And he just loved to wake up his friends early on a Saturday morning.

_Hyuuga Mansion_

Hinata stood defiantly in front of her cousin who glared down at her with distinct hostility. She had just confronted her cousin about what he was planning to do with Naruto. She had over heard him not a few days ago speaking to Sasuke about their bet involving Naruto's feelings and before the confrontation, she had not said a word or let on that she knew until the pressure became too much. She couldn't stand watching her cousin and his friend destroy her friend's very person over something trivial as not liking the blonde.

"Why N-nii-san? Why h-hurt N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered. It wasn't often she stood up for own thoughts unless she felt it was absolutely necessary. She used to like Naruto as more of a friend but after a few years of knowing him, she became to love him as if he were an older brother. Neji sneered at the petite girl and stepped towards her. His identical pale eyes gleamed in distaste as she stepped back the more he approached.

"Why shouldn't I? It makes no difference to me whether that boy is hurt or not. Ever since he since he came to Konoha, all he's done is take you away from me."

"So you're going to hurt him for being my friend!?" Hinata's voice rose as realisation dawned on her.

"No! I'm going to crush his little heart because I hate him! I hate him for everything he is!" Neji hissed, his pale eyes narrowing.

"Why? Why hate him!? He has done nothing to you!" Hinata shrieked. Her fists tightened and her nails dug into her skin. Neji glared at her and slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the left. She froze on the spot. Her cousin had just hit her. She couldn't believe it. He had never hit her no matter how angry he got with her. Her cheek stung and appeared bright red, her eyes teared up. She looked at her taller cousin through the strands of her hair. Neji leaned down and whispered harshly in her ear. She gasped in horror and ran from the room, the sentence her cousin said to her echoing in her mind.

_'If you even dare to tell anyone about the bet, I'll make sure you meet your uncle and aunt in the grave.'_

* * *

_Icha Icha Nightclub 7:15PM_

Ino shifted from foot to foot as she waited in the long line of eager clubbers who were also waiting to get into one of the most popular clubs in Konoha. She had stood in line for nearly half an hour in nothing more than a strappy top, short skirt and high heels. She should have known Naruto would be late to his own shift. It was typical of Naruto when he agreed to treat them all to free drinks. Beside Ino stood Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, Karin and Sakura. Each of them – although some more than others – were also shifting as they waited on their blonde friend to show up. For some reason, Hinata couldn't come to the club but she had wished them all a good night apparently – or so said Neji. It was creeping closer and closer to the 20 minute mark when Ino finally spotted the aforementioned blonde running in the direction of the club.

"You're late Naruto!" She scolded once he had finally stopped and was leaning on his knees, panting as if he had had no water for days and was then forced to sprint 500 metres.

"I know. I'm sorry." Naruto apologised breathlessly. When he felt he could stand without collapsing, he stood to his full height and turned towards his friends with a smile. Other people from the line catcalled and whistled at his attire making him blush. It wasn't his fault his Godfather was a pervert therefore making him wear the male employers uniform of tight black leather trousers, white dress shirt and black waistcoat. There was also supposed to be a black tie to complete the look but Naruto was banned from wearing his for he had used his as more of a bandanna than a tie. Naruto ignored the wolf whistles and the calls of '"Sexy!"' and '"Give us a shake!"' as best he could as he led his friends towards the entrance where the loud music became louder than before.

"Hey Zabuza." Naruto waved at the bouncer who was guarding the door. He was a tall dark haired man who always seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. Zabuza nodded his head and stepped aside, his dark eyes swept suspiciously over the small group behind the blonde but he let them in anyway. If they were with Naruto then they were sure to be fine.

"Is Haku working tonight?" Naruto asked before he and his friend stepped through the door and into the drugging pounding of the rhythmic noise.

"Yeah. He's behind the bar tonight." Zabuza answered in a gruff tone. Naruto's face lit up at the answer. Haku was one of the few friends he had met before he moved to Konoha and he had helped the two of them – Haku and Zabuza – get a job together.

Motioning the group to follow, Naruto stepped into the club and his head immediately began to bop as he walked through the crowd of people. Some sort of techno music was pounding out of the large speakers that surrounded the DJ's desk. He looked over his shoulder to see Karin, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke looking out of their depth in the crowded and hot place but Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji looked at ease with their own surroundings. The blonde girl was already dragging the lazy teen onto the dance floor while Kiba and Chouji followed him to the bar and the rest of them found a table to sit round.

"Hey Naru-chan!" A feminine voice shouted over the noise near his ear. Turning to his left, Naruto grinned and hugged his friend close. Haku giggled but returned the hug ten-fold and gave the blonde a light kiss on his cheek.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Haku said when they finally parted and made their way behind the bar.

"Well I've been busy trying to sell my paintings, what's your excuse?" Naruto smiled at his long haired friend who reminded him so much of a girl it was unreal.

"Oh you know, this and that." Haku replied. They cut their conversation short as they suddenly had a rush of customers demanding drinks.

"Hey Naruto! Give us some drinks, I'm parched!" Kiba hollared over the thumping music. He had just spent the last two and a half hours dancing like a maniac along with all the other tightly pressed and sweating bodies of the clubbers.

"Alright Dog-breath, hold on for a second." Naruto replied furrowing his eyebrows as he served another customer. He placed 6 beers, one V&T and one vodka and coke for the two ladies who didn't want a beer on a tray and handed it over to the grinning teenager who was waiting impatiently on the other side of the bar. Kiba thanked his friend and left to serve the drinks to his friends. Naruto watched him and almost growled in the back of his throat when he saw Karin hanging all over his Sasuke! Wait, his Sasuke? _Since when was Sasuke mine?_He thought. His eyes narrowed as the closeness of Karin's lips to Sasuke's got smaller. He could have sworn he saw the red haired girl smirk in his direction before he abruptly turned away and furiously wiped down the bar now that the customers had dwindled down to just barely seven. In his wiping of the table, he didn't notice Haku glance at where he was looking and smiling at him as he served another customer.

Sasuke glared fiercely at the drunk bespectacled girl who was attempting to kiss him. He raised his hands and shoved her off him. He was intoxicated but not enough to actually willingly let her have her way with him.

"W'assa matter S'ske-kun?" Karin slurred as she fell to the floor. Her hair was messy and her glasses were askew. She blinked confusedly at him but just as he went to reply, a loud screech entered his hearing radius and before he knew it, an equally drunk Sakura was on top of Karin trying to rip her head off. To his intoxicated mind, to see the two girls fight was amusing and he also had an urge to encourage them. He could barely hear what they were screaming at each other over the loud music. A few of the near clubbers had stopped what they were doing to watch – including Haku and Naruto behind the bar – but the others either didn't hear or didn't care. The fight was vicious. Nails and teeth were used to scratch and bite at any revealed flesh, hair was yanked with harsh tugs and clothes were ripped. Both of the girls had scratched and bitten hard enough to cause cuts and bruises on each other's skin but it was obvious Karin had come off worse by the time Zabuza had interfered. The tall guy had pulled them apart with an aggravated expression. He held them apart at arm's length in case one of them tried to launch themselves at the other and it seemed his judgement was correct as not nearly a minute after the end of the fight, Sakura wriggled out of his grip and punched Karin in the face which would have sent her to the floor had Zabuza not kept hold of her. Karin screamed and held her face delicately while the bouncer wordlessly grabbed hold of Sakura again and shoved them both out of the club.

Sasuke nearly sighed in relief. At least he could try to enjoy the night again. He let his gaze slide over the moving sea of bodies towards the bar. He gazed at the blonde behind the lit up bar who was frowning and muttering to himself – or to his co-worker. He picked up his drink and took a sip. Normally he wouldn't touch alcohol but tonight he needed the substance to numb his mind. Numb his mind so he wouldn't think of forbidden things. Things that included a certain blonde dobe. Groaning, he gulped down the beverage in large mouthfuls.

After witnessing the fight between Sakura and Karin, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly happy at the fact that the pinkette had turned on the red head. It wasn't like him to dislike many people but for some reason, he just couldn't get along with Karin no matter how hard he tried. But he also felt bad for them both, they both seemed to be rather injured – Karin more so than Sakura.

"So, were they friends of yours?" Haku asked as he cleaned some glasses. It was the silent part of the night for them as the clubbers were mostly dancing therefore had no reason to buy drinks until they felt like it.

"Well kinda. They're friends of Sasuke's." he replied to his feminine friend.

"Sasuke? Who's he?" Naruto pointed in the direction of the group and Haku peered over his shoulder. His eyes widened in appreciation. He liked what he saw.

"Wow. He sure is good looking, no wonder those girls were fighting over him but no one is better than Zabuza-san." Haku commented a prideful gleam in his eyes.

"Of course not." Naruto rolled his eyes. Haku always stated that when he pointed out different people when they both worked the late shift. And it was often he did. After all, what else could they do if they couldn't dance or drink while working? It was amusing to hear some of the comments Haku made about just about anyone in the club at night. Sometimes they were harsh but most of the time, they were true and funny.

"So? Is he taken or single?" Haku asked off handedly. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

"Sasuke you moron."

"Oh. Er...no I don't think he's taken, why?"

"Straight or gay?"

"Asexual."

"Now that is bullshit."

"Why is it bullshit? He's asexual! That bastard could get anyone yet he doesn't give any of his fan-girls or boys any time of day." Haku giggled at the blonde's rant "His attitude is the worst. He constantly insults me, scowls at anything and everything. I'm serious! I think he could probably make a baby cry with that look, he glares at nothing for no reason and he prefers to make one syllable answers to nearly every single question asked to him. I don't see why anyone would want to be with that insensitive jerk!"

"Not even you?" Naruto blushed heavily at the implications of Haku's seemingly innocent question.

"W-what! N-no, of course I wouldn't! What makes you think that?" Haku gave the blonde a blank look.

"Well, it just seems to me that you're a little too wound up about how he acts if you had nothing more than platonic feelings for him." The brunette shrugged and replaced the glass he had been holding in his hands even though he had finished cleaning it. Naruto averted his head and resting his arms on the bar. His blue eyes stared at a random part of the counter as he fell silent.

"So? It doesn't mean he'll like me back despite how I feel." Naruto muttered and Haku had nearly missed it had he not been listening closely enough. He smiled sadly at the blonde and went over to the still male and hugged him.

"You never know Naru-chan, he may just like you back." he whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto lifted his head and stared at the brunette beside him and smiled.

"I doubt it but life goes on." Haku frowned slightly at the blonde – who moved away to serve the new customers – but his frown turned into a small smile when he spotted Sasuke watching the oblivious blonde like a hawk. And he didn't even think Sasuke knew himself what he was doing.

_00.55AM_

Ino laughed loudly as she danced. She had finally got Sasuke and Neji onto the dance floor and they were trying their hardest not to get close or touch everyone around them. It was amusing to see them try to accomplish that as well as get into rhythm as every one else had. They stuck out like a sore thumb. She latched onto Sasuke and began swaying her hips against his to set the pace. He glared at her but she refused to budge. She looked over his shoulder and spotted Neji glare at someone who had attempted to dance with him before he gave up and returned to the now empty table of theirs. Surprisingly, Sasuke began to sway with her and even latched his arms round her waist. She blushed at the closeness of his body, she could smell his scent and feel the heat come off his body as it warmed up more and more as they danced. Even more surprising, the young Uchiha was actually a good dancer. They danced closely until the next song when she was spun round to face the crowd, her back to Sasuke. Once she was turned round, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she spotted a pissed off Naruto glowering at her and Sasuke from barely 2 metres away. When had he gotten there? And when did his shift end? She laughed nervously and pulled away from the drunk Uchiha.

"Hey Naru-chan." She greeted. Her icy blue eyes darted from left to right to find somewhere she could escape. Naruto smiled evilly at her and stepped closer. His lips formed words but due to the loudness of the music, she heard none of them. Something of which she was glad as she was sure, they weren't friendly words being spoken. She looked beside her and saw Chouji.

"Okay then. I'm going to dance with Chouji!" The blonde girl quickly grabbed hold of the confused teen and pulled him away from the silent couple – she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of his friend pull Chouji through the crowd. He hadn't threatened her or anything. He had just said that she shouldn't dance with Sasuke, that's all. Nothing serious, he just wanted to scare her. Yet the blonde girl had rushed off as if he were holding a machete above her and waiting for the right moment before he sliced off her head and fed it to the dogs. He glanced at the silent Uchiha next to him and gulped thickly. Sasuke was staring at him with hunger in his eyes. His dark eyes were checking him out. The pale teen licked his lips and Naruto swore he felt his heart flutter and his pants get a little tighter.

Naruto couldn't move when Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing their groins together before continuing to dance. He nearly groaned at the heat that he could feel on his skin as he and Sasuke ground their hips against each other. He was almost in heaven. He raised his hands and buried them in Sasuke's damp hair, scrapping the scalp ever so lightly earning a low growl from the other male. He felt Sasuke's hands slide down his back and rest on his buttocks, squeezing it appreciatively. He shivered at the feeling of Sasuke's hot breath fanning over his neck as they danced even closer than before.

"Sasuke." He sighed into the older male's ear. Even if the Uchiha wasn't going to remember this in the morning, Naruto was going to enjoy this moment as much as possible as he may never get another chance to. He bit his lip as one of Sasuke's fingers dipped into the waistline of his trousers, skimming the skin beneath the tight material. One of the reasons he hated the uniform was because of the tightness of the trousers, he had to go commando every time he wore them. But right now, he was beginning to bless Jiraiya for his perverted tendencies.

The beat of the song changed to a faster more angry beat and as if puppets on string, the couple quickened their pace and were rigorously grinding against each other. Naruto wet his lips which caught the attention of the drunkenly horny Uchiha. Sasuke stared at him with lust-filled eyes before he ducked his head and captured Naruto's lips for himself. The blonde hummed in satisfaction as he had finally got to taste the lips he had been wanting. He opened his mouth to the inquisitive tongue of his dance partner and nearly gasped as Sasuke's wet tongue gently stroked his before the appendage mapped the inside of his mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth causing him to moan. When the need for air came, they broke apart but almost immediately after, the young Uchiha went for his neck, kissing and nipping the tanned skin as if he were addicted. The blonde tilted his head to let the taller male have more access. His hands clenched the dark hair and he bit his lip as he moaned deep in his throat at a particularly sensitive spot near his left ear. Naruto bowed his head and rested it on Sasuke's shoulder He took a deep breath and smelt Sasuke. A mixture of aftershave and a smell that was uniquely Sasuke entered his senses and he grinned like he had just won the lottery. He felt like he was in heaven and if they carried on this way, he really would be. To anyone that had bothered to pay attention to the dancing couple, it seemed like they were on the verge of having heated sex in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sasuke." He gasped into the taller male's ear at a particularly hard nip to his sensitive neck. He tugged at the dark hair and when the Uchiha finally raised his head, Naruto leaned up and kissed him. Getting lost in the passion of the moment, Naruto didn't notice his godfather approaching him until he felt a tap on his shoulder and his name being called. He froze and quickly looked over his shoulder. His lust-glazed eyes widened as the haze in his mind slowly cleared. Standing behind him was his godfather Jiraiya with a smug smirk on his face and a perverted comment on his lips. Before Jiraiya could say a word, Naruto ripped himself from within Sasuke's grasp and hastily left the dance floor and ignored any of his friends who happened to see him. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He had practically kissed his crush and the very same person didn't even know it was him! Naruto didn't know how he was still breathing. He was sure he was going to die from embarrassment and excitement.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. He could still taste Sasuke on his lips and feel his touch on his skin. The blonde hurried into the staff locker room only to eep and rush back out after grabbing his belongings. He tried to rid the visions that were in his head but they refused to leave. He had just caught Haku and Zabuza in the middle of a compromising situation and he was positive, they hadn't even noticed him enter or exit the room they were that busy. Shaking his head, Naruto left the nightclub, nodded to the new bouncer on the door and headed home while trying to repress his urges to run back in the club and molest the drunk Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at the white haired man in front of him who continued to laugh after the blonde he was dancing with had left. He shot one more glare at the old man before he returned to his seat beside Neji. He saw Neji smirk and narrowed his eyes. He questioned with just his glare at what the Hyuuga was smirking at but the silent brunette just smirked wider and sipped on his drink. He slumped in his seat and tried to calm his racing heart and heated body. He was aroused to the point of it being painful and he was interrupted just when his dance with the blonde was getting good. He had never had so much pleasure in dancing than he did with that mysterious blonde that had replaced the pale blonde before him. He knew it was a male but he just didn't know who it was exactly. Although the voice that kept saying his name was familiar and very pleasing to hear.

His dark eyes swept over the dancing mass of bodies and unlike before, when Sasuke could feel the rush of alcohol and the beat of the music in his veins, he felt nothing but the numbness of the aftermath of alcohol consumption and a certain sense of emptiness when he thought of the blonde he had danced with. Shoving his hand through his damp hair and across his equally damp neck, the youngest Uchiha stood up while slipping on his jacket before he walked out of the club into the cool night air. He didn't care that he had just left his friends in the club and he didn't care that he was walking home in the middle of the night with a rather large amount of alcohol in his system. He didn't care for those things and he also didn't care for the club and the dancing and alcohol if the mysterious blonde man he had danced with wasn't there.

_Sunday 12:00PM Uchiha Residence_

A low groan could be heard from beneath the lump of dark blue covers in the large bedroom of one Sasuke Uchiha. The near lifeless body under the covers shifted and emitted another noise of discomfort as the sunlight from the open curtains attacked the closed eyes of the hungover teenager. Growling in the back of his throat, Sasuke finally decided to sit up in his bed. He glared at the offending light that poured into his room as he slowly – so as to not jog his fragile head – got out of bed and into his en suite bathroom. He yawned and scratched his hair as he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. He leaned against the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was paler than normal and his hair was limp and lifeless. He frowned at his own reflection. How did he end up in this state? He tried to remember how but nothing came to mind but the club and the alcohol. How much had he actually drank last night?

Forgetting his thought for the moment, Sasuke stepped out of his boxers and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He stood under the water for a few minutes while he let his body relax and his mind ease from any bad thoughts. The hot water helped sooth his pounding head and tight muscles. He rolled his neck and gave a low groan. He squirted a small amount of shampoo onto his hand and massaged it into his hair. While he was washing his hair, a memory slipped into his mind of a slightly shorter blonde pressed against his body, their tanned neck arched back as he ruthlessly nipped and kissed the expanse of skin. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his eyes roll back when he remembered the heat that came off that wondrous body that he had in his grasp last night. He could remember the addicting taste of the damp skin and the sound of the desirable voice moaned his name. Oh Kami-sama he was getting hard just thinking about how that body swayed and rocked into his.

Bracing himself on the wall behind him and stared down at his hardening member. As more memories entered his hungover mind, Sasuke wrapped a pale hand round his now fully erect member and began thrusting into his hand. He groaned deep in his throat at the glorious sparks of electricity that shot up his spine as he thought of that blonde that he had danced with. His hand began slowly but almost instantly sped up when he imagine the blonde was the one pleasuring him instead of himself. His body flushed as he felt his climax creep closer and closer. His breath came out in short pants and his heart raced. Who was the person he had danced with last night? An image of clear, innocent, deep blue eyes appeared in front of his eyes and Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the moan of ecstasy that nearly left his throat as he came into his hand and onto the shower floor. He sagged against the wall behind him and caught his breath. He had never come so hard in his life than he did then.

After his body had calmed down and the memories from the night before were less intense, the young Uchiha finished washing himself before he wrapped a towel round his slim hips and exited the bathroom.

_12:00PM Uzumaki Residence_

Naruto blushed as he tried to fall asleep in peace. However he hadn't got very far with his attempt as every time he closed his eyes, images of Sasuke's lust-filled eyes and hot caresses attacked his mind and forced him to open his eyes. He was curled up in his bright orange duvet yet he had been awake since just after eight that morning. Of course he hadn't had the best of sleep but that was nothing a few hours sleep and a shower couldn't fix. But now that he was awake...fully awake, he was constantly remembering what had happened last night at the club with his crush. He blushed again and bit his lip to try to keep the feeling that usually came with the memories at bay. This, however, didn't work so after nearly four hours trying in vain to sleep, the blonde decided to take a shower and work on finishing his latest commission.

Using a towel to dry his hair Naruto walked through his small apartment to his studio/living room. On his way, he stopped by the stereo to place some music on so his apartment wasn't so quiet.

"Hey Kyuu-chan," He greeted with a smile. "What am I going to do about Sasuke-teme?" He received no answer but it seemed like the silence was an answer in itself.

"You're right. I should just pretend it never happened and if he does happen to remember it was me, I can just say we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Thanks Kyuu-chan. Konnichiwa Okaa-san, Otou-san." Naruto smiled and waved at the small family photo on top of the stereo. He kept the smile on his face as he calmed down from his earlier tension as the soft music floated through the speakers and into his ears. Without a word, he sat down on the stool that was placed before a large canvas and picked up his paintbrush to continue on the painting for one of his best customers.

_13:00PM Uchiha Residence_

Sasuke suppressed a yawn as he finally left his bedroom and walked down the huge flight of stairs of his family mansion. He was barely dressed - being in only grey sweatpants and a tight sleeveless shirt - and knew his father would be angry about his state of dress but he really didn't care. He couldn't care less what his bastard of a father thought of him. After all, the Bastard had decided to pay more attention to his brother and because of that, he had lost his brother to the corporate world and now Itachi was like a miniature version of their father only with less feelings. At least their father got angry instead of staying emotionless like his older brother. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his brother walked past not sparing him a second glance. Sasuke glared at his back and turned away to go to the kitchen when his brother's voice stopped him,

"Otouto you have a visitor." Itachi's monotone said before the older Uchiha disappeared. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke went in the direction of where his brother had appeared from and found himself in the kitchen with Neji sitting at the island they had there.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at the Hyuuga. He didn't have the patience to deal with his friend this afternoon.

"Hn." Neji smirked at him and continued to sip his coffee. Rolling his eyes Sasuke moved towards the fridge to look for something to eat. After he had found a fresh tomato, he closed the huge metal cooling device and leaned against as he munched on the ripe vegetable. The two of them stayed in silence until Neji spoke up.

"Have fun last night?" The Hyuuga asked with an air of indifference but Sasuke could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's intelligent reply.

"I saw you dancing with Ino." Neji's comment caused Sasuke to jolt in surprise. Ino? He had gotten aroused by Ino? The pale blonde girl who hung with the dobe? Impossible! She didn't have the right eye colour. Her eyes were too pale a blue for the one he had jerked off to. He relaxed his posture and emitted another grunt that was neither a confirmation or objection. He took another bite of his tomato, oblivious to the devious look on his friend's face.

"But I was most definitely surprised when you started with another blonde. And a male at that. I didn't know you were a fairy Uchiha." Neji's eyes narrowed as did Sasuke's. _What was he talking about? What blonde was that? _Sasuke thought as his mind conjured the same images from earlier and he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What are you talking about Hyuuga?" He growled throwing the remains of his tomato in the trash.

"I didn't know Uzumaki was such a mover. He seemed to have gotten you all hot and bothered last night." Sasuke's eyes widened and it was all he could do to stop his jaw from dropping. He had danced with Naruto!? Naruto was the incredibly hot blonde that he had jerked off to!? Neji smirked triumph as he watched his friend try to school his features into his normal emotionless mask before he spoke.

"What?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

So what did you think? And what of Sasuke and Naruto's feelings? And what is Neji really up to? Let me know what you think ^-^

Chapter 6 is next!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Here is the rather late Chapter 6 ^^; I hope you like it but let me explain the times of the school I'm using. I'm using the system my high school/collage use so; Lesson/Period 1 - 08:40 - 09:35AM, Lesson/Period 2 - 09:35 - 10:30AM, Lesson/Period 3 - 10:30 - 10:50AM, Break - 10:50 - 11:10AM, Lesson/Period 4 - 11:10 - 12:10PM, Lesson/Period 5 - 12:20 - 13:05PM, Lunchtime - 13:05 - 13:45PM, Lesson/Period 6 - 13:45 - 14:45PM. that's the school day I'm using cause it's the one I know the best. ^-^ This is also like a filler but it's also vital for the plot, if that made any sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this story. they belong to Kishimoto-san.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Boys kissing. swearing. Slightly dark themes I guess ^^; And character OOCness

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Awkward Situations**

_Monday 08:00AM_

The car ride was silent between the two men who sat barely fifteen inches from each other. The car radio was on low filtering the latest pop songs through the speakers as well as the DJ's annoyingly high pitched voice. Sasuke scowled but refused to voice his opinions of the certain station to his brother. He was in a bad mood as he was forced to get a lift to school from his brother – Itachi – who barely even acknowledges him anymore. His dark eyes followed the passing scenery as he was driven quietly to school. However his mind conjured up a certain conversation he had had with Neji yesterday.

_Sasuke stood in shock, his body tense and his eyes narrowed. He had danced with Naruto? The blonde dobe? And that's who he had just....Oh fuck! Sasuke scowled and decided to keep his mind off that subject for now by getting himself a drink but unfortunately, Neji wasn't as helpful._

"_Seems like you enjoyed it, right Sasuke? You even left just after he did. Why was that I wonder?" Neji mocked taking a sip from is nearly finished coffee. "You're not falling for him are you Uchiha?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the male opposite him over his drink. He moved the drink from his face and smirked in the direction of Neji and replied,_

"_Che of course not. It's all for the bet. The quicker I get Naruto to trust me and fall for me, the quicker I can get my money." _

He couldn't believe he had said that to Neji. He didn't even know why he said that. It's not like he was actually bothered by getting the money, after all, his family is rich but he wasn't doing it for the money. At least, he didn't think he was. He was intrigued by the way Naruto reacted to him in a different way to most of the other students in the school.

"We're here Otouto." Itachi said, snapping his little brother out of his daze. Without a reply or even a 'thank you', Sasuke glared at the older man and stepped out of the car, placing his bag on his back. He waked through the school grounds, ignoring the cries of 'Sasuke-kun!' from his fan-girls and met up with Neji – who was waiting for him with a blank face. They nodded their greetings and entered the building but before Sasuke entered the double doors completely, he saw a flash of blonde quickly turn away from his direction and head round the school. He hid a smirk as he walked to his first class.

_11:55AM Period 4_

Naruto sighed in relief as he left his class early. Luckily, Sasuke wasn't in his class until next lesson but that didn't matter. As long as he got an extra 15 minutes without the Uchiha trying to corner him he didn't care. He walked beside Hinata who had barely spoken two words to him all day. And that was starting to worry him. She had barely looked in his direction either.

"Ne Hinata, are you okay?" He asked gently, frowning when she jumped at his voice and began stuttering her response.

"O-oh! I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata whispered back hiding her face to the side. Naruto frowned but didn't press his friend any further, willing to wait for the young Hyuuga to tell him in her own time. They continued to walk through the clear hallways towards their classroom. Just as they reached the correct hallway, Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm making him pause mid-step, his bright blue eyes watching her over his shoulder.

"Hinata?" Said girl refused to meet his stare. Her face was bright red with embarrassment and guilt swarmed her veins making her bite her lip to control the tears that wished to fall due to her knowledge.

"N-Naruto-k-kun...I...I h-have...s-something...t-to...." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence. She was scared. She had to tell Naruto and save him from any pain that her cousin may cause. She had to. And yet, she couldn't form the words that she had repeated over and over in her mind. She had to tell him. She couldn't bear it if he got hurt because of her cowardice. She just couldn't do it. She needed to tell him.

"Hinata?" Naruto had turned round to face the small girl and had his hand on top of hers that was still holding his arm.

"N-Naruto-kun, t-there's s-something...I-I...n-need t-to t-tell you a-about...about Sas-Sasuke-kun..." She lifted her head and stared into Naruto's confused blue eyes, guilt evident in her pale eyes. The blonde male gasped and used his free hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"S-Sasuke-kun a-and N-Neji-nii-san....t-they...they're..." Hinata darted her eyes to behind Naruto as she couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze but gasped when she saw her cousin and Sasuke walking down the hallway towards them. Before Naruto could question his friend's sudden change in disposition, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see who was approaching but immediately regretted it as he spotted the smirk on Sasuke's face that was directed at him. His face heated up as he remembered why he was trying to avoid the Uchiha. Before they could get close enough to him and Hinata, Naruto muttered a hurried apology to Hinata with a promise to talk later on and rushed off into his next class. The young Hyuuga watched fearfully as her cousin approached her. Sasuke inclined his head to her before following the blonde, the smirk still evident on his face. She gulped nervously and raised her eyes to her cousin only to drop them to the floor once she saw the glare directed at her.

"What were you talking to Uzumaki about?" Neji all but hissed out. He had gotten furious when he saw his foolish little cousin talking so seriously to the blonde idiot. Was she really that eager to be hurt?

"N-nothing N-Nii-s-san." She stuttered out her reply with her head still bowed to the floor. Silence filled their conversation until the bell went to signal the beginning of Period 5. Students poured out of the classes around the two family members, none of them paying any attention to the still couple and likewise for them. Before the halls became too crowded, Neji walked past Hinata, leaning down to whisper in her ear;

"Don't test me. If you even hint to that idiot that it's all for a bet then I will personally make sure you regret it." The young girl shivered in fear as the threat ran through bones and shocked her to her core. He was really serious! He was actually going to hurt her if she told someone. With that sentence muttered to her Hinata was left alone in the hallway, tears cascading down her face yet no one bothered to help her or worry for her.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he made it to his class before the teme managed to catch him. He had been trying to corner him all day and it was starting to get on his nerves but like hell was Naruto going to allow that bastard to corner him or molest him. Naruto looked around the class and smiled slightly at his teacher who smiled back as he took his seat. So intent on getting to his seat and starting the lesson to try to forget about a certain Uchiha, Naruto didn't notice someone lean over the back of his chair until it was nearly too late and he felt warm air ghost over his sensitive neck.

"Afternoon dobe." A husky voice muttered down his neck making the blonde shiver before he 'eep'ed and spun in his chair so quick he felt slightly dizzy. He instantly saw Sasuke lean back into his own chair behind the blonde and smirk at him. Realising his actions, Naruto blushed as he turned back to face the front of the classroom muttering something that sounded remarkably like '"Teme."' under his breath and missing the amused look on the normally stoic face of his counter part behind him.

_Tuesday 11:15AM_

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Naruto dash away from him again. It was entertaining to say the least. It amused him to know that just his presence set the blonde idiot on alert. However, it was starting to grate on his nerves too. He really wanted to speak to him but if the dobe kept running, how was he supposed to sort out his own fucked up feelings? He continued down the hallway and nearly chuckled again when he saw Naruto duck into an empty classroom, peering through the small window in the door before quickly ducking down when he caught Sasuke looking in his direction. The dobe must really be stupid to actually think that Sasuke hadn't seen him. Hiding a smirk, Sasuke stepped over to the door and without warning, he shoved the door hard enough to knock Naruto out of his calming down session and away from the door before stepping into the empty classroom.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed and turned towards the perpetrator, rubbing his head from where he hit it against the desk in front of him. His next sentence died on his lips however, when he saw the very person he wanted to avoid standing in the way of his only exit bar the windows...and he really didn't want to jump out of a third storey window, thank you very much. His face heated up as memories of why he was avoiding the Uchiha flooded his mind. He laughed sheepishly and avoided looking into the dark eyes of his crush.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted. He turned and picked up his discarded bag and placed it back on his shoulders. "Well, I'd love to chat but I have class to get to." Naruto said, a large grin on his face to hide his uneasiness as he stepped towards the door and consequently Sasuke.

"Er...do you mind moving? I've got to get to class." Naruto barely looked past the Uchiha's chest. The taller male raised an eyebrow at the mop of blonde hair in his vision. Did he really expect him to move out of the way now that he'd finally managed to corner him? No that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all.

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke took a step forward and felt his smirk widen as Naruto took a step back to try and gain some space between them less something should happen. He continued to step forward while the blond moved back until he hit the desk closest to him. The metal table legs screeched against the floor as Naruto jolted to a stop, Sasuke looming over him like a hungry predator.

"Sa-Sasuke? What...what are you doing?" Naruto blushed as Sasuke leaned close. Pale hands brushed against his hips and pale lips drew closer. Sasuke watched the expressions on the tanned face change from shocked and embarrassed to scared. He gripped the tanned hips and brushed his fingers under the thin fabric of the uniform shirt feeling Naruto shiver under him. Wasting no time, Sasuke swooped in and kissed Naruto deeply. The short blonde resisted at first with difficulty as the wonder that was Sasuke's tongue pried open his mouth, only to rub against his own tongue. Naruto moaned lightly as his own hands rose to bury themselves in the dark hair as he succumbed to the kiss. Sasuke smirked into the kiss but before he could go any further with the delectable blonde, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and loud voices. As if on cue, the school bell rang and the Uchiha pulled away and took in the flushed features of his blonde and the little whine that left the tasty mouth. Naruto opened his eyes, having not remembered when he closed them and looked up at Sasuke, his lips red and swollen while his face burned bright red as he panted slightly.

"Sasuke?" He called at the piercing gaze of the Uchiha never left his face. Frankly, it was making him a little flustered to have the older teen stare at him like that.

"Hn." and just as quickly as he had got there, Sasuke was gone, walking through the now opened door as other students walked in. They stared at the flushed blonde in questionable confusion. Immediately, Naruto blushed and ran out of the room ignoring the snickers he could hear from the room he was previously in, all the while, muttering death threats about a certain Uchiha as he made his way to his class.

Kiba blinked owlishly as his friend rushed into the lesson with a very visible blush on his face but a rather dark shadow over his face.

"You alright man?" He asked as the blonde collapsed into the seat next to him. Naruto muttered something but Kiba couldn't hear so he leaned closer and soon heard what the blonde was muttering about.

"Stupid ass teme doing that to me and then leaving me. Fucking dick. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind next time I see him, stupid prick." Kiba chuckled under his breath at his friend's rant. He found it amusing when his shorter friend would rant to himself about a certain dark haired Uchiha. The dog lover shook his head just as the teacher walked in.

_Wednesday 13:55PM_

Naruto shifted from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for his P.E. teacher, Maito Gai, to stop preaching to the football club about the joys of youthfulness. He really needed to get out of P.E. today because he just knew, one specific bastard was going to try something. All week he had been hounded by the Uchiha and yesterday, he had even let himself fall into the temptation of perhaps, Sasuke really did like him! But that was ridiculous and yet he still couldn't stop himself from wishing it would be true. He groaned as his mind conjured up images of the kiss yesterday and he felt his face heat up. He really needed to stop thinking of that. Naruto was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice Gai walk up to him until he heard his ridiculously loud booming voice.

"GOOD AFTERNOON NARUTO-KUN! ARE YOU READY TO WORK ON YOUR YOUTHFULNESS AND GET FIT AND HEALTHY!? HOW MAY I HELP YOU!?" Gai smiled and Naruto could swear his teeth gleamed.

"Ah...Sir I was wondering if I could skip today's lesso-"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!?" Gai interrupted, leaning forward into Naruto's personal space making him lean back to avoid the bushy eyebrows of his sensei.

"Actually, I hurt my ankle the other day and I was told not to aggravate it too much." He lied, his blue eyes looking hopeful at his sensei, who he just hoped would buy the lie and let him off the hook. Unfortunately, Gai had an obsession with fitness.

"HAHA! NONSENSE! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN NOT DO WITH A SPRAINED ANKLE! BY TODAY I SHALL HAVE FIXED YOUR ANKLE BUT IF I DON'T, THEN I SHALL RUN 500 HUNDRED LAPS ROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!" Gai promised just as the other boys came out of the changing rooms to see their weird teacher doing random exercises while laughing. Downtrodden, Naruto walked with his head down towards the changing rooms, (not noticing a certain male watching him predatory) slightly thankful he didn't have to change while Sasuke was in the room. He had tried and failed miserably. He sighed as he began to pull his shirt off his torso and place it with his stuff. Just as his hands started to pull down his trousers, he heard the door to the locker room open and close. He stopped undressing but before he could turn around to see who had entered, he felt, rather than heard, them stand behind him. He tensed and prepared to fight off any molester but his mind froze when a deep, familiar voice said,

"Hn, nice show dobe. Didn't know you had it in you." He could just hear the smirk in the bastard's voice. Naruto clenched his teeth as he prepared to turn round and tell the smug asshole off but what he wasn't prepared for, was cold pale hands to snake round his torso, sending goosebumps to the surface of Naruto's skin. He shrieked as he jumped away from the Uchiha who looked down on him as he toppled onto the bench behind him.

"Teme!" He glared despite the bright blush on his face. Why couldn't the teme leave him alone? Why him of all people? The Uchiha stepped forward so that his shins made contact with Naruto's knees. He opened his mouth to say something, a taunt ready on his lips, however, all thoughts of taunting or molestation disappeared as a green blur ran into the locker room. The two students blinked as a clone of their sensei stood before them with a wide grin on his face. Rock Lee gave a thumbs up when he realised the two were looking at him. He had been sent in by Gai to retrieve the two missing students while everyone else began the laps on the field.

"Naruto-kun! Gai-sensei has told me of your problem! Just for you, I shall run an extra 300 laps round the field and if I can not do that, then I shall run 25 miles as punishment!" Naruto blinked at the green spandex clad male. He grimaced at the sight of the incredibly bushy eye brows and bowl haircut. He offered a strained smile which the over-enthusiastic male took as encouragement and left just as quickly as he had appeared. It was only then, when Lee had left that Naruto realised that he was alone. He looked over the room and cursed under his breath. Sasuke had left him alone while Lee was talking. He continued to swear under his breath as he changed and even after he had joined the rest of the class on the field.

_Thursday 08:00AM_

Hinata bit her lip as she watched a rather tired looking Naruto walk through the front gates of the school. She was worried. What if she didn't tell him in time of the plan? What if he gets hurt and he blames it on her? What if she gets hurt and he blames it on himself? So many dark thoughts swirled in her mind but she had no one she could tell. Her pale eyes followed the slumped figure as the blonde yawned and shuffled past her without a second glance. He was earlier than he usually was which made the young Hyuuga frown. Why was he so early? And why was he so tired? Before she could ponder any more on his reasons, a strong arm landed on her shoulders making her jump out of her skin as she whipped her head round. She nearly head butted Kiba in the face with the movement but he didn't seem bothered by it as he leaned over her.

"Hey Hinata!" He greeted with a toothy grin. She smiled shyly back and stuttered her own reply. They conversed as Kiba led them towards their classroom. Once they were there, the brown haired male clamped his hands on the shoulders of their oblivious blonde friend, who jumped just as badly as Hinata did not moments before.

"Morning Blondie." Kiba grinned as he took a seat in front of the blonde who had yet to raise his head off of his crossed arms. "What's wrong? Too many dirty dreams of your _oh so handsome_stalker?" Kiba mocked clasping his hands in front of him mimicking the many fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha. Although it was meant as a joke, Kiba raised an eyebrow as a perverted grin crossed his face at the blush and not as fierce glare that he got from Naruto.

"You dirty little bugger!" Kiba cackled while Naruto glared as best he could even though his blush darkened. He leered at the blonde and leaned closer. "So, did you imagine him pounding you into the mattress while you screamed his name or were you the one doing the pounding?" Naruto didn't think his face could get any darker at his friend's crude comments about his wet dreams but he was proven wrong as he felt his face heat up few more degrees and by the way the dog lover was laughing, he'd say he now looked like a ripe tomato...possibly worse. He buried his hands into his arms and closed his eyes, trying to block out the raucous laughter coming from the male before him but all he got were the rather heated images from his many wet dreams that had kept him awake at all hour of the morning. He really hated the teme sometimes. Neither male noticed the guilty look that covered Hinata's face as she watched and listened to her two friends' conversation.

_14:03PM Lesson 6_

Literature class. One of the most easiest and relaxing classes that the group of friends had in their schedules. That was mainly because their teacher – Kakashi-sensei – was always late by nearly 30 minutes, sometimes bordering 50 minutes late. And yet everyone in the class was somehow passing the class. Naruto sat next to Sasuke ion their designated seats while his friends crowded his table. Hinata and Chouji sat next to each other next to Naruto while the rest of them sat opposite him as they all spoke to each other, Kiba mainly taking the conversation himself. He was still tired from his lack of sleep due to certain dreams but Naruto still smiled and watched tentatively as Ino and Kiba began to argue over something that he hadn't bothered to tune into. He rested his suddenly very heavy head on his palm as they bickered loudly. As he was concentrating on their argument, he didn't notice the slight brush against his thigh until it happened again. He turned towards Sasuke only to find him staring out the window looking bored. Naruto frowned lightly before deciding that it must have been his imagination. Just as he had finally tuned back into the conversation that Ino and Kiba seemed to still be having, he felt a more sure brush against his thigh and silently gasped as the thing touching him ran across his thigh from his hip to his knee. He once again looked over at Sasuke but the Uchiha had yet to change his position of looking outside. He frowned but when he looked down at his lap, there was nothing there. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn that tried to make itself known. He shook his head lightly almost as if he were trying to shake the thoughts of something touching his leg out of his head.

Sasuke smirked into his reflection on the glass as he watched silently as Naruto shook his head. It was just too easy to mess with blonde. Making sure the others weren't watching, he twisted in his seat to make it seem like he was shifted positions and he moved his hand to rest firmly on Naruto's thigh. He could barely repress the smirk that tried to show as Naruto yelped at his actions. The rest of the group stopped in their conversations to stare at the now embarrassed blonde who shot a glare at him before ducking his head so that they couldn't see the stream of red that dusted his cheeks.

"You okay Naruto?" Ino asked concerned over he blonde friend.

"I'm fine." he mumbled back, refusing to lift his head. They shrugged at his reply and resumed their conversations or arguments. Once he was positive none of his friends were keeping an eye on him, Naruto turned his head to face the smirking Uchiha. He frowned at the dark haired male and mouthed,

"_Get your hand off me."_and to prove his point, Naruto discreetly slid his hand under the table and grabbed Sasuke's hand in a tight grip, his short nails biting into the skin slightly. Instead of scowling like he thought he would, Sasuke seemed to nearly grin as he mouthed back,

"_Make me Dobe."_And to prove his point, Sasuke gripped Naruto's thigh tighter but not so much that it would hurt but more to...arouse the blonde boy.

Naruto pulled the hand off his thigh and snarled at the amused boy. This gained the attention of Shikamaru who had woken up momentarily only to see Sasuke and Naruto interact. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde once he had caught his eye. He muttered 'troublesome' under his breath when Naruto blushed and averted is eyes and Sasuke seemed to smirk at him. He shook his head and closed his eyes before Ino realised he had woken up.

Now he was officially embarrassed. Naruto couldn't believe that Shikamaru had caught them doing whatever it was that Sasuke was trying to do. Why was Sasuke being so touchy feely with him when he seemed to be the type of guy to avoid all physical contact? Why him of all people? He could have anyone in the whole school without even trying so why bother with Naruto? So intent was he in his thoughts that Naruto jumped and banged his knee on the underside of the table when a firm hand grabbed his manhood. Kiba burst into laughter while some of the others giggled at his expense. He dropped his head onto the desk and groaned while the pale hand gently massaged his manhood and his own hand went to rub his abused knee. He bit his lip to suppress the long throaty moan that was just begging to escape as he was fondled under the table. He wanted to grab that ass-hole's hand and break it in two but then that would bring attention to their current situation and Naruto didn't think he could deal with that kind of embarrassment. Pleasure shot up his spine and he could feel himself getting steadily harder as the seconds ticked by. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw Sasuke watching him intensely. His blush became ten times darker while the pleasure became almost too much. How could one hand feel so good? His mind began to go hazy as pleasure took over. Just as he was nearly lost in the sea of lust Kakashi walked through the door to the classroom.

"Yo!" He greeted. Naruto's eyes widened and in shock, he threw himself back against his chair but he gave it too much momentum as he was then flung to the floor. He blinked confusedly as he stared at the ceiling. He could hear the class laughing at his idiotic display and nearly died from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he allowed that bastard to touch him so...so intimately!

"You alright man?" Kiba asked as his head popped into Naruto's line of view. He opened his mouth to reply when he saw Kiba's eyes trail down to his clothed erection and grin like a wolf, wiggling his eyebrows. Instead of replying, he groaned in displeasure and covered his face with his hands. It really wasn't his week.

_Friday 13:38PM _

Lunch was nearly over and Naruto still couldn't stop watching Sasuke from across the cafeteria. He knew he liked the Uchiha, he knew the Uchiha must either lust for him or just liked to play with his feelings and he knew he would never be able to be _'The One' _for that certain Uchiha. Yet he couldn't stop staring. It was almost like he was obsessed and that freaked him out as he had never became this bad when he wanted someone and even then, it was rare that he physically and emotionally wanted someone. It was pouring rain outside which was why they were stuck in the confined and overly packed cafeteria of the school. It was evident by how little the small group were talking that they didn't really want to be in the large eating space. Ino and Kiba weren't having an argument nor were they just having a civil conversation. Shikamaru seemed to be the only one comfortable in the crowded room as he lightly dosed next to Ino, Hinata kept shuffled in her seat while never letting her eyes move from her bento that she barely touched while Chouji stuffed his face with food and Shino sat as silent as ever. He sighed heavily as he averted his eyes away from the raven for just a moment so that he could quickly finish the last bit of his lunch.

His blue eyes strayed over to the opposite side of his table and he locked eyes with Hinata who looked at him as if she were begging him not to do something. He offered her a smile but only got averted eyes in return. He went to ask the silent girl what was wrong when a loud cry of '"Sasuke-kun!"' echoed throughout the cafeteria. As a natural human reaction, the majority of the students looked over towards the source of the noise as well as Naruto himself but once he saw why there was such a screech, he wished he hadn't looked. Where Sasuke was sitting was one of his friends (her name was Karin if Naruto remembered correctly) leaning over him with her arms wrapped round his neck and her lips pressed firmly to his. From where Naruto was sitting, it seemed like Sasuke didn't mind much as he had yet to push her away. The blonde stared wide eyed at the scene, slowly he could feel his heart crack and yet he didn't fully understand why, after all, it wasn't like the Uchiha was his in the first place so he could kiss whoever he wanted, right? As if knowing his thoughts, Karin cut the kiss short and looked over her shoulder at Naruto and glared at him, warning him to stay away without the use of words. The two of them were locked in a battle of wills as both refused to look away and admit defeat.

"Damn." Kiba whistled from behind Naruto and just like that, the spell was broken. Muttering a rushed explanation, Naruto picked up his bag and dumped his rubbish in the bin as he quickly left the silent cafeteria, unaware that Karin was smirking in satisfaction.

When Karin kissed him, Sasuke froze on the spot as she had moved to quickly for him to comprehend what her intention had been after she had practically screamed his name making him look up from the book he had been reading. Had he known she was going to kiss him, he would have stopped her as he only wanted to kiss one person and it wasn't her. His body tensed as her arms snaked round his neck and her tongue pried into his mouth without his permission. Her eyes were still open and were staring directly into his with a mischievous glint in them. He raised an eyebrow in silent question at her and received his answer when she looked over her shoulder. He peered over her shoulder and felt his own eyes widen in shock at the devastated look on his blonde's face. Now he really wanted to hurt Karin. How dare she ruin any, if not all, chances he had of making the blonde his! He followed the blonde as he hurried out of the room before turning to glare icily at the red head. She was giggling at the blonde's exit but as soon as she saw his glare, she ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

"Get off me." He all but hissed as he too gathered his things after she had let him go and hurried towards the direction of the blonde. He caught sight of Neji's amused look but he paid no mind to it, he had a blonde dobe to catch.

Naruto ran through the empty corridors until he found an empty bathroom to hide in. His body shook as he leaned heavily against the sick. His ace had gone pale while tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He clenched the sink edge as he willed himself not to cry. He wouldn't cry! It was pathetic to cry over someone you never had in the first place. It was stupid to feel betrayed at the sight of your crush kissing someone else. It was ridiculous to feel like your heart was breaking when heart's can't break and yet, that's exactly how Naruto felt. It was stupid that he was reduced to tears over something so...so minute compared to other things. Naruto laughed to himself but even to his own ears it sounded waterlogged. Slowly, he took off his bag and placed it by his feet as he bent over the sink, turning on the cold tap and letting the water run for a few moments before cupping his hands under the fresh water and splashing it over his heated face. He repeated this actions a few times before finally turning the tap off and drying his face on his shirt. Due to his face being pressed into his white school shirt, Naruto didn't notice the bathroom door open or someone step into the spacious bathroom until he saw their reflection in the mirror. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder, his shoulders tensing up.

"What do you want teme?" He questioned, watching the taller male in the mirror. Sasuke stared right back at him and took a few steps closer until he was nest to the blonde.

"What you saw, Karin kissing me, she kissed me not the other way round." Sasuke stated, his gaze never wavering from Naruto's reflection.

"Like I care. You can kiss whoever you want, whenever you want." Naruto said as he bent down to retrieve his bag. He was bluffing and he knew it. He just hoped Sasuke didn't know.

"I didn't want her to kiss me." The shorter male frowned. Hadn't he just told him that he didn't care? So why bother repeating his statement?

"I don't care Sasuke. You can kiss her if you want to or don't kiss her if you don't want to. I've got to get to class." As if on cue, the warning bell sounded throughout the school and from their place in the bathroom, they could hear the students flooding out of the cafeteria. Naruto made to walk passed the Uchiha – Sasuke turning to follow his movements - but halted in his steps at Sasuke's words.

"Why are you running away Naruto?" The blonde turned on his heel and looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"I'm not running away."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not teme!" Naruto snarled, his blue eyes ablaze with anger. His fists clenched his bag as his body trembled with repressed emotions.

"Then why aren't you fighting me? Why aren't you cornering me? Forcing me to leave you alone?" Sasuke quizzed, fuelling Naruto's anger even more. Gritting his teeth, Naruto attempted to calm down by breathing deeply but the next words he heard made him snap.

"Are you a coward then Naruto?" Without warning, Naruto punched Sasuke across the face, forcing him to stumble back against the sink. The Uchiha stared in shocked silence. He didn't actually think Naruto would hit him! The quiet blonde shook as he tried to calm down again but the tears now spilling over his cheeks defied the whole process. The stress from all week and lack of sleep making him emotional. His fist throbbed from the hit but he relished in the pain.

"Why? Why are you messing with me? Why are you playing this game with me if you don't mean it?" Naruto asked "You really wanna know why I haven't pushed you away? Why I haven't reported you for sexual abuse or anything like that?" He raised his head and locked eyes with the stunned Uchiha. His eyes were a whirlpool of emotions, all warring within the small teen to gain control.

"It's because I fucking like you! There, I've said it! That's my reason for allowing you to go so far. I fucking like you and there's nothing I can do about it. I've tried to stop but I can't. I can't. And now I'm all fucked up because of you!" Naruto shouted. All his bottled up feelings pouring out in that one moment. He shoved a hand through his hair as he panted as he became frustrated with himself.

Sasuke blinked. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He didn't really know what he was expecting but he certainly wasn't ready for the blonde to confess to him after punching him. Despite it being unexpected, the confession made Sasuke feel light and slightly giddy – not that he'd ever admit that – and he didn't know why. After all, it was because of the bet with Neji that he was trying this hard in the first place so why did it make him happy to hear Naruto say he liked him? Why did he just want to hold the blonde and wipe away all his tears? There were too many unanswered questions for Sasuke's liking so he stopped thinking about all the Whys and done something he'd been wanting to do since Tuesday. He strode over to the muttering blonde, grabbed his shoulders, spun him round and kissed him firmly on the lips. One of his hands travelled up to the face he was kissing and gently wiped the tears from Naruto's eye with the pad of his thumb.

Naruto stood still for a moment, momentarily shocked at the sudden action. It was just a chaste kiss at first but it still made his knees go weak. He felt one of Sasuke's hands brush away his tears just as the kiss was ended. Naruto searched the black eyes in front of him, searched for an answer, for acceptance. Hot breath ghosted over his lips as Sasuke kept them close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Sasuke?" He whispered, his lips touching the taller male's with every syllable. In return he saw a small smile lift the pale lips. Raising his hands, Naruto gripped Sasuke's collar and pulled him back for another kiss. This one shocked them both down to their cores as they kissed passionately. Sasuke's hands went down to hold Naruto's lips while tanned hands buried themselves in dark hair. They were pulled together so that if anyone saw them, they wouldn't know where one stopped and the other began. They parted for air but immediately re-sealed their lips. Naruto whimpered when pale hands grabbed his backside and hoisted him up so that he had to wrap his legs round the other's waist to stay up. When they parted for air again, Naruto giggled breathlessly as Sasuke attacked his neck with nips and licks while moving them back over to the sink so that the shorter male could sit on the edge. Neither of them heard the final bell go as they were too intent on each other. Naruto arched his neck to allow the Uchiha more room as he moaned softly.

Now that he was sitting, Sasuke could allow his hands to roam the body that sat before him. He trailed his hands down the thighs of his soon-to-be lover and back up again, dipping them underneath the still damp shirt to run fingers over untouched skin. Naruto shivered as light touches sent pleasure and goosebumps over his skin and down his spine.

"Sasuke." He moaned as a finger traced over his hipbone, his own hands tightening almost painfully, earning a grunt of pleasure from the male before him. He pulled the Uchiha's head up and slammed their lips together, their tongues warring against each other but Sasuke won the battle of dominance. Just as Naruto was about to whimper, the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal a very surprised and slightly disturbed Kiba in the doorway shocking both males out of their kiss. They froze, Naruto ducked his head into the raven's shoulder while Sasuke glared at the interruption.

"I'll...erm...just go-" Kiba stumbled back out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto themselves again. However the moment was lost.

"We...we need to get to class teme." Naruto said breathlessly, panting heavily as he avoided looking at the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke dropped his onto Naruto's shoulder, refusing to move from his position. It was comfy and warm. He was beginning to understand why Naruto seemed to be losing it because he was losing it too. He know understood how Naruto felt. And it didn't feel half bad. He let another small smile grace his lips that were pressed against the tanned neck he was recently assaulting and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Naruto which wasn't as bad as he suspected.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined when the taller male wouldn't move. He was effectively pinned to the sink he was still sitting on. Not that he hated the position, it's just that he had Asuma and he hated to be late for that class.

Eventually Sasuke moved from his position and helped him off the sink. They left the bathroom together, both thankful that no one other than Kiba had caught them. They were silent as they walked side by side through the halls. Naruto was blushing heavily as he thought of the possibly humiliation from his friends while Sasuke smirked as if he had gotten something no one else had and in some respect, he had. They arrived quickly at Naruto's class but before Naruto could enter the already full class, he was pulled into one last chaste kiss by Sasuke who then continued to his own class as if he hadn't just kissed a boy in the middle of the hallway. Naruto touched his lips in amazement, noticing they still tingled from earlier. A smile lit up is face as he remembered the tenderness that Sasuke had shown him but his reverie ended abruptly with the sound of his teacher,

"You planning on standing out there all day Uzumaki?" Asuma grinned at him and opened the door wider so that blonde could slip into the class. He chuckled as he watched the late student make his way to his seat with his head down but the smile never left.

To Be Continued.....

* * *

**A.N:** Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** The long awaited chapter 7 is finally here! *coughcough* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for the next few chapters (including this one) will be Christmas based because in this story, it's up to Christmas at the moment. Shocking, I know.

**WARNINGS:**Yaoi! Boyxboy. Lime/citrus in this chapter ^-^ and possibly OOcness but I hope they're still like themselves enough not to scare you all away.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own any of the characters, Kishimoto-sensei does...unfortunately D=

**Chapter 7 – Romance?**

It had been a month since the incident in the school bathroom and it seemed like the whole school knew about what happened. As soon as Naruto had sat down in Asuma's class that day, he was bombarded with questions as the whole class had just seen the most popular guy kiss him. It had been even more embarrassing as he could feel all the nasty looks from the girls who were jealous and piercing stares from the fan girls of his and Sasuke's watching his every move as if they were just expecting him to suddenly shout for the whole class to hear how he loved the raven and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And there was no way Naruto was going to say something like that in a classroom full of students who either ignored him, despised him or, since recently, adored him. Not that he actually loved the teme and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him mind you. As if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed like the girls in his class were gossip whores because as soon as he walked out of his class at the end of the day, he could just feel the many eyes from the sea of students watching him walk out of the building. It was outrageous and frankly, quite creepy. The blond wasn't used to so much attention unless it had something to do with his paintings but even then, that was from adults rather than people his own age. His friends didn't help either. Ino and Kiba kept sending him perverted grins and waggling their eyebrows at him suggestively, Shikamaru barely paid attention when he found out, Shino stayed silent, Chouji congratulated him as if he just announced he was engaged and Hinata looked scared. Whenever he had approached the young girl about her behaviour, she either made up some excuse and left, avoided the question completely or her cousin, Neji would appear as if from thin air and then she would suddenly go stone quiet. It was unnerving to have the young Hyuuga so jittery.

To add to the sudden attention from the majority of the school, he just had to have Karin and Sakura on his case about the whole thing. Somehow they had heard the gossip from within their class a few corridors from his own and were waiting to rip his head off the first chance they got, it seemed, because as soon as they saw him exit the front gates, they cornered him near the bus stop. Both of them seemed to believe that Sasuke was theirs and he wasn't worthy of such a man of such high status (despite their earlier encouragements of the attempts by Sasuke at seducing him). They were also screaming something else at him but his mind tuned out after a while especially when he saw the very person they were against him dating walk out of the same gates he had just left from. He had watched him over their shoulders as the Uchiha walked beside Neji towards his family's limo that seemed to have arrived to take him home, his pale face void of any emotion. It had been Sakura who had noticed his attention had shifted and she had raised her voice louder to make sure the blond heard her. He had only tuned back in to what she was saying when Karin slapped him. Her top lip curled into a sneer as he held his abused cheek in shock, the sound of the slap echoing in his mind. He hardly registered what was going on around him as everyone who was within hearing distance gaped at the two young females, holding a similar expression as Naruto himself held. He barely even registered when Sasuke himself had stopped to watch all the commotion that had made the sea of students low down to a stop near the bus stop that was barely metres from the school gates.

His shock had eventually subsided when the hiss of the bus broke through his daze as the large vehicle came to a halt just behind him. He ignored the shout of his name from his friends, he ignored the panicked look from Sakura as Sasuke approached her and Karin and he ignored the eyes following him as if expecting him to retaliate as he had stepped silently onto the bus that filled with students. That very same night, he received a phone call from Sasuke, surprisingly enough, to ask if he was alright and for him not to worry about the two girls. To say that Naruto had been stunned at that was an understatement but with how Sasuke acted recently, he wasn't all surprised now that he looked back on it.

The following days after the bathroom incident, Sasuke seemed to show more of an interest in him. He sat with Naruto and his friends more often than not along with Neji, who seemed to make Hinata more nervous than before (but Naruto just put that down to the fact that the stoic male was her cousin and nothing else). Sasuke also seemed to take any free moment to try to molest the blond by dragging him into empty classrooms and bathroom stalls and proceeded to make out with him until he was breathless and very much aroused. At first it had confused him, but the more he got to know the raven's quirks, Naruto could tell that it was his way of showing emotions, through actions rather than words. Of course it had also annoyed him that Sasuke never seemed to have any sense of decency when it came to them and their make-out sessions but he couldn't deny they felt good. Really good.

Along with the change in Sasuke, Sakura also seemed to change ever so slightly as she also sat with the group a few times a week. Despite the arguments she got into with Ino, she seemed to find herself comfortable with the previous group of mis-fits that she had ignored until recently. To Naruto, it seemed things were finally looking up for him and his friends as he had reconnected them with their childhood friends for the first time in years since high school had split them up into different social groups. And for that reason alone, he was happy.

All this had happened within the space of a month and now it was creeping ever so close to Christmas. The time of jolly festivities and family time. The kind of time when you should be happy and free of burden rather than alone in your apartment without someone to celebrate the festive season with.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto stretched his aching back as a yawn escaped his mouth. He placed the paintbrush on the small table beside his seat and he stood to fully stretch out his limbs from being in the same position for a few hours. Christmas songs filtered through the radio that he had put on hours before so that the silent apartment didn't feel so lonely. He shuffled over to his kitchen and made himself a cup of ice cold water that he drained immediately, feeling his throat practically sigh as the fresh liquid ran down his parched throat. He hadn't realised he was that thirsty until he actually drank something. He looked over towards the far wall and noticed it was 18:34PM. As he placed the glass in the sink, he noticed his hands were covered in paint from the painting he had recently been finishing for an important commissioner. Looks like he was going to have a shower after all. With a tired sigh, he made his way towards his bathroom.

He stripped off his paint covered clothing and chucked them into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. His eyes caught sight of his naked body in the mirror above the sink. He stared at his reflection, confusion swimming in his eyes as he took in every small detail on his body. He wasn't good looking and he hardly had the best body; it was smaller than most guys with barely defined muscle. He still couldn't understand why Sasuke was going so far as to chase after him. Sure he liked the Uchiha a little more than a few weeks ago but that didn't mean that Sasuke wanted him emotionally. After all, it seemed more like a physical attraction on the raven's part more than anything else and that put him on edge even more. He didn't want to get hurt by someone he trusted, by someone he liked. Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly as he turned towards the shower, turning it on and stepping under the spray of water once he deemed it hot enough for his preference. He felt his muscles relax in his shoulders as the water massaged his aching body rhythmically.

As he washed his tired body, Naruto thought of why he had stopped painting earlier. He knew he had to remember something and yet, it slipped his mind. He knew it was important but whatever it was, he just couldn't remember. He scrubbed shampoo into his hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the thought of having all his troubles washed away like his shampoo. However, before he could rinse the bubbles out of his hair, his eyes snapped open as he remembered why he had stopped painting. He was meeting his friends at a festival where they turned on the Christmas lights round the village at seven PM. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he cursed and hissed as he scrubbed at his eyes. It seemed opening one's eyes while shampoo bubbles were sliding down one's face was not the wisest thing to do. He tilted his head back to rinse his eyes and to wash out the remaining shampoo before he quickly finished up his shower. He muttered curses under his breath, sometimes raising his voice as he scrambled round his room trying to find decent clothing to wear as it was rather cold lately since winter had hit the small village. He towel dried his hair as much as he could as he spotted the time and saw that he had barely three minutes to make it to the middle of the village before Ino would blow a casket at how late he'd be. He nearly screamed as he banged his toe on his bed as he passed the chunk of wood to exit the room. He took deep breaths as he felt his anger rising at the smallest of things. He narrowed his eyes as he searched through his living room for his scarf and gloves after putting on his socks.

He made a sound of success when he spotted the burnt orange matching scarf and glove set on his couch behind the only cushion he had there, how they got there was mystery to the rushing teen. He quickly made sure he had his keys and wallet in his pockets and his mobile phone before he switched off any lights he had left on and made his way over to the front door where he pulled on his coat and toed on his shoes. He opened his door and stepped out into the hallway, turning to lock the door before he forgot. His eyes were cast down towards the floor as he wrapped his scarf round neck. He didn't notice someone approach him until he was walking towards them while slipping on his gloves. He stopped in his tracks and uttered the name of his guest.

"Sasuke?"

XXXXXXXXX

The last month had been exhilarating for Sasuke as he had finally gotten the blond in his grasp. He could finally show Neji that he was definitely going to get that money off of him by graduation. After the incident in the bathroom, the young Uchiha had taken every chance he got to show the blond that he was interested and to say that Sasuke was enjoying it would have been an understatement. The blond barely fought against him when he pulled him into empty classrooms and bathrooms which made the prize that much sweeter. He couldn't deny that Naruto had an addicting taste which made him want to ravish him on the spot nearly every day he saw him. He couldn't help himself. Although the reason he had even bothered with the blond in the first place was because of the bet, he actually found himself enjoying the company of Naruto and his friends (not that he'd tell them that) and he found himself wanting to know more about Naruto, he wanted to know the blond's quirks, his habits and the things he liked and the things he didn't like. He wanted to know Naruto's strengths and weaknesses, his passions and his dreams. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the blond and it scared him a little. He wasn't used to thinking or feeling like he was and he didn't know whether he liked the feeling or not.

He wasn't used to getting close to people and he certainly wasn't used to wanting to get close of his own accord. It scared him to feel like that and yet he wasn't going to run away. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't run from their problems so he wasn't going to run from this one. He was going to solve this problem on his own, after all, he had no one, really, he could talk to except for one person. His mother wouldn't understand, his father wouldn't care, his brother was a cold, emotionless rock so he was definitely out of the question, Neji was also out as he'd just mock him and not help at all, he certainly wasn't going to ask Sakura or Karin for help nor was he going to go to Naruto's friends, as he barely knew them despite growing up with them. The only other person he could think of asking for help from, bar Naruto, was Kakashi-sensei. He was a friend of the family and had always been there for Sasuke when no one else was but Sasuke was certain he would make fun of his dilemma and suggest something perverted like rape the blond and if you feel something, then you're in love or something just as preposterous. Although with Sasuke's feelings, raping the blond wouldn't be such a bad thing, especially if he could make the blond scream his name in total ecstasy.

The day after he had snapped at Karin and Sakura for starting on Naruto, Sasuke decided to speak to Kakashi after school.

_Kakashi hummed lightly as he wiped the board clean. The reason for his happy mood was because he was going on a date with his Dolphin-chan tonight and it was also their sixth anniversary. He had everything planned for tonight and he couldn't wait. He stopped humming just as someone knocked on his classroom door and instead of waiting for him to reply, they opened the door and entered themselves. _

"_Good afternoon Sasuke and what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence in my room?" Kakashi greeted and was immediately met with a suspicious glare form the shorter male. _

"_Hn." Sasuke sat on top of one of the desks at the front row and waited silently. Kakashi watched him sit down and sighed. It seemed like the young Uchiha had something important to talk about. He put the cloth back on his table and moved round his own desk and leaned against the front of it, crossing his arms as he also waited for the young man to talk. He didn't have long to wait which surprised him._

"_Kakashi-sensei, how do you know you're doing something for yourself instead of the original reason?" Sasuke spoke cryptically, his eyes never leaving the board behind the silver haired teacher's head. Kakashi peered at the young Uchiha and frowned. What was he talking about? He couldn't be talking about Naruto could he?_

"_Depends on what the original reason was and what exactly it is you are doing." He answered. Sasuke frowned. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to help him. _

"_What if it was a person?" Kakashi raised one of his silver eyebrows at the question. So it _was _Naruto he was talking about. _

"_Then I'd say you'll know in due time." Sasuke's dark eyes questioned him but he stayed quiet, letting the younger genius figure it out himself. _

"_When will I know?" The teacher shrugged._

"_When I met Iruka, I knew straight away but it's different for other people. Some don't know until they've lost that person while others remain oblivious for the rest of their lives. It all depends on you." Sasuke glared at him._

"_I'm not in love Kakashi."_

"_I never said you were." the masked man grinned, his eyes crinkled at the edges from the width of his smile. The glare became venomous as the young student stood from his seat._

"_Hn." He began to walk out of the class._

"_Sasuke," Kakashi called. The young man stopped in the doorway but didn't turn round to face him. "Don't hurt him. Don't hurt Naruto. He deserves his happiness." His comment made Sasuke turn to look over his shoulder, intent on reading his sensei's expression but Kakashi was already back at his board, wiping it down and humming a nameless tune. He frowned and turned back round so he could continue to make his way home. Now he was even more confused than before._

After that talk, Sasuke had began to watch Naruto more. He began to notice little things about the blond that he never noticed before. He was also slightly nicer to him and he didn't mind one bit. It had still scared him when he felt himself growing attached to the blond dobe so he had decided to test the theory of whether he really was doing it for himself or just the bet. It had taken him a few days to plan everything but now he was ready. He was going to take Naruto out on another date instead of meeting at the festival like he had told Kiba and the others. He was going to see, once and for all, if he was attached to the dobe or not.

He was just on his way towards Naruto's apartment when said blond happened to exit his home. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how careless Naruto was at times. _It's cute _he thought as the blond walked closer to him. It only took a few more seconds for him to notice his guest to which made Sasuke's smirk widen.

"Evening dobe." he greeted back after Naruto had said his name.

"I'm not a dobe, Teme!" Naruto previous anger came back as he glared suspiciously at the raven in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn." Sasuke waited until the shorter male was walking beside him before he casually slipped his hand next to Naruto's, lacing their fingers together. Naruto blinked and looked down at their interlaced hands, he couldn't help the strong blush that crept up to his cheeks or the small smile that passed his lips. He glanced over at Sasuke to find him smiling slightly while keeping his face forward as if he hadn't just taken another male's hand in his.

The cold hit them as soon as they stepped through front door to Naruto's apartment complex, both students shivered. Naruto used his free hand to pull his scarf tighter while Sasuke seemed to not mind the cold even though his cheeks were turning a rosy colour and his breath came out in white puffs. As they walked down the silent street, they barely said a word to each other. However, just as they passed the park, Naruto couldn't stand the silence and the curiosity that was bubbling in his stomach.

"Ne teme, where are we going?" He asked, his bright blue eyes peering over the edge of the scarf that covered his mouth, making his words muffled. Sasuke seemed content to just ignore the question as he continued to walk through the steadily growing louder streets of Konoha.

"Teme!" Naruto whined pulling at the black sleeve of Sasuke's coat. "Where are you taking me?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the childishness of the blond but replied anyway.

"Where do you think moron, the festival." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well sorry bastard if I wasn't aware of that." Naruto snapped, taking his hand from Sasuke's and walking on ahead, his shoulders hunched against the cold he now felt now that he had moved away from his companion. It wasn't his fault if he was slightly clueless as to where he was being taken. Sasuke sighed as he jogged slightly to catch up to the fuming blond. So far, he had already ruined part of his plan and that in itself has annoyed him. It was as if the two of them couldn't go two minutes without fighting with each other.

Just as he reached the muttering blonde, he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"What the-" Naruto's exclamation was cut off by a familiar set of lips that kissed him deeply. Without realising it, Naruto grabbed the dark coat and pulled Sasuke's body closer to his as he responded to the kiss. He moaned into the kiss as air became a necessity. They broke apart and he hid his blushing face in Sasuke's chest, taking in his warmth and smell.

"You are an asshole." He mumbled to the Uchiha. He felt him chuckle and place a small kiss on his hair.

"And you're a dobe." Naruto pushed away from the taller body, a retort on his lips but he stopped when Sasuke ran a gloved finger over his lips, a smirk on his own lips as amusement shone in his eyes.

"Yeah whatever teme." Naruto laughed as he unconsciously took the hand on his face and continued to walk towards the festival.

XXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the festival, Naruto immediately began to surf through the crowd with his eyes to try to spot his friends while Sasuke stood beside him, looking at the other villagers in slight contempt. He hated crowded places especially when people shoved passed him without apologising. Everyone around them was laughing and joking with one another, gifts, drinks and various foods were held in the hands of the other people around them both. Children ran through the crowds, barely dodging the adults or the other children they were running from while playing Tag. Colourful decorations littered the lampposts and the many different shops that were open until late on this one night so that people could get any last minute Christmas bargains before places began closing before the big day.

"There they are Sasuke! Come on!" Naruto's voice cut through his musings as he was pulled through the crowd towards the group of teenagers that stood near the large, unlit Christmas tree. Tugging on the hand he held in his, he stopped the excited blond. When questioning eyes looked back at him, he shook his head and pulled them in a different direction, ignoring the angry shouts from the one he was pulling.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell is Naruto and Sasuke? They should have been here by now." Ino huffed as she checked her watch for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last twenty minutes. Her cheeks were red and she constantly sniffed as her nose ran from the cold. Beside her, her friends all dealt with the cold in different ways but each were just as impatient as her. She wanted to go shopping dammit!

"Maybe they got held up in traffic? Or each other?" Kiba offered cackling at the thought of them doing the dirty while Ino got stressed.

"They better not be. They said they'd be here." The blonde girl scowled as she took out her mobile and rang the idiot she called a friend.

XXXXXXXXX

"Teme! What are you doing! Our friends are the other way, where are you taking me!" all of Naruto's cries were ignored as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the throng of people. Some of those they passed looked at them in frustration as they barged their way through while other simply ignored them.

"Sasuke! Stop pulling me!" Just as he finished his sentence, the raven had stopped moving causing him to bump into his back. "What the- Why did you stop?" He asked confused at the other's reactions.

"We're going on a date." Sasuke stated looking back at the blond.

"What? Now? Here?" The raven rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Of course here and now dobe. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh um...I don't know." A slight vibration in his trousers made Naruto jump suddenly. He fished his phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"_Where are you Naruto!" _Ino's voice shouted down the phone. The blond winced at his friend's angry voice.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. Sasuke-teme came to pick me up and-" Naruto cut himself off as Sasuke took the phone from him and simply closed the device before handing it back.

"What the hell teme! Why did you do that!"

"Hn." Naruto huffed but couldn't help but smile as well.

"You do realise she's going to kill both of us at school right." the answer he got was a squeeze to his hand as they walked off to one of the stores.

XXXXXXXXX

"He hung up on me. He actually hung up on me." Ino said after she got over the shock of having Naruto hang up on her.

"Maybe he just couldn't stand your voice anymore." Kiba cackled into a chocolate bar.

"Hmph." the platinum blond teen flicked her hair over her shoulder and stormed off towards one of the many stores open, the rest of her friend trailing after her.

XXXXXXXXX

The two males walked hand in hand through the sea of people. Just as they got to the less crowded section of the open air, Naruto's eyes lit up like a child seeing Santa for the first time. He was staring at a large fox cuddly toy. It had nine tails and it's fur was a rich red that seemed to shine in the lights and it looked extra soft. It reminded him of his brother. Without realising it, he had wandered over to the stand that was selling the cuddly fox, pulling Sasuke along with him. He still didn't realise that he was staring at the fox, transfixed, until the salesman clicked his fingers in his face.

"Wha-?" Naruto blinked and looked over at the salesman who was grinning brightly.

"Tch dobe." Sasuke muttered, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Teme!" Naruto huffed. He returned his attention back to the salesman. "Hey Mister, how much for the Kitsune?"

"It's £35." Blue eyes widened at the price but that wasn't going to stop him. He whipped out his wallet and checked the amount he held. His shoulders physically sagged as he realised he didn't have enough for the gorgeous teddy. He lifted his head and smiled wide while scratching the back of his head as he tried to cover up his disappointment.

"Sorry Mister but I'm gonna have to pass. Maybe next time yeah?" He turned and began to walk away, not noticing Sasuke had stayed behind. He had really wanted that teddy but unfortunately, he had only had £20 on him without having to go to the bank. He really didn't want to dip into his account even if he had money to spare.

"Oi dobe." A familiar voice called out. Scowling at the nickname/insult, the blonde whirled round, a retort already spilling form his mouth.

"Dammit Teme! I am not a-" Naruto cut himself as he came face to face with not the dark haired male he was expecting, but rather the face of a red kitsune teddy, the very same kitsune teddy he had just been wanting. He trailed his eyes from the fox to the person holding it. His eyes shone with happiness at the softened expression he was getting from the normally hostile young man. A grin crept onto his face and he snatched the teddy and cuddled it, fighting off the urge to squeal at the unbelievable softness and overall cuteness of the inanimate object. Once he was sure no girly sounds were going to leave his throat, he looked up at Sasuke who was watching him. He stepped closer to the Uchiha and lifted himself so that he could peck the pale cheek, a blush on his own cheeks at the bold action.

"Thank you teme." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed with so many people around him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a kiss to his forehead before he took the blond's hand again and began to lead them somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXX

To Naruto, it was weird having Sasuke stay by him for so long and without one of his own friends interrupting them. Not that Naruto was complaining mind you, it's not every day you get to go on a date with your crush who still hasn't told you officially if he likes you back. The blond student couldn't stop the metaphorical butterflies that made his stomach jumble with barely restrained happiness and anxiousness as he was led by the hand towards the ice rink. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the hand holding his that made him excited or the thought of trying to ice skate. He didn't even know Konoha even had an ice rink. He watched in amazement as people skated both elegantly and disastrously across the ice as they both got closer to the side. He even laughed as some unfortunate soul slipped and fell onto their backside. He was led towards the entrance of the ring and given a pair of skates to use while Sasuke put his own on. Naruto looked at the white pair of boots and stared confused. How the hell was he supposed to balance on such a thin blade?

"What's wrong dobe? Don't you know how to tie laces?" Sasuke remarked from beside him, a smirk evident in his tone of voice.

"Oh fuck you teme! I know perfectly well how to tie laces, I'm not an invalid." He replied, a scowl now crossing his face. Sasuke snorted in response and had Naruto been looking up at the dark haired male instead of his feet, he would have noticed the amused smirk that seemed to fit on the pale face. Once his boots were laced up, Sasuke bent down and retrieved their shoes and quickly gave them to the supervisor of the ice rink to look after before leading Naruto onto the ice. In one of his hands, Naruto held the kitsune teddy while his other one was held firmly in Sasuke's pale hand.

"Oi teme, just because you're taking me on a date and bought me a teddy that doesn't mean I'm going to be the girl." Naruto commented as he slowly got used to his skates and the slippery surface of the ice.

"If you say so dobe." Naruto whipped his head round to shout an obscene insult at the taller male but unfortunately, his luck with staying standing up on the ice ran out as his feet slipped from beneath him and he fell heavily onto his backside, dragging his companion with him.

"Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as he was grabbed and forced to the icy floor. He landed partially on the blond teen beneath him, his knees now throbbing from the impact of the ice. He frowned at the new pain and as he went to move to get up, he heard someone laugh. Following the sound, he looked down and saw Naruto laughing almost hysterically, a huge smile on his face. Shaking his head, the young Uchiha stood up and helped the still giggling blond to his feet before they continued round the ring with Sasuke showing the blond how to stay standing without falling over.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked through the large crowds, looking at all the beautiful things on sale outside the shops. She was doing her Christmas shopping and she needed something for Naruto, Ino and Sakura. She didn't know what to get them or where to look for something for them but she had to try. There were so many things she thought would be suitable for all three of their friends but she wasn't entirely certain which would suit which. She knew Naruto would be happy with anything yet that still made him difficult to buy for. Sure she could just get him ramen vouchers but he always got them and it didn't seem enough of a gift to give. Ino would possibly like something to do with flowers but then her mother owned a flower shop so she was surrounded by flowers and Sakura...Hinata was just guessing that Sakura would like something girly and pink. That's all she could figure out from the pink haired girl, after all, they'd only began speaking over the past couple of weeks after years of silence. The young Hyuuga sighed as she felt the weight of defeat hang on her shoulders. Just as she was about to give up, she passed a shop that she hadn't noticed before. Turning her pale eyes, she eyed the shop window with interest before turning her body completely and walking into the mysterious shop.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto panted as he tied his shoes back up. It was only about 2 minutes ago that he and Sasuke had left the ice rink so that they could go get something to eat. He had gotten hungry shortly after they had...more like after, _he _had fallen over and dragged the Uchiha down with him a few more times. It was quite entertaining to see the young Uchiha fall so many times and still look shocked when it happens. Naruto didn't think he'd had so much fun while doing something unfamiliar like going on a date. And with Sasuke of all people. It also surprised him to see that Sasuke wasn't as cold and heartless as he made everyone to believe. Maybe the Uchiha just had a hidden agenda.

"Oi dobe, you ready yet?" Sasuke asked annoyed, the damn dobe was taking too long to tie his shoelaces. He glanced down at the mop of blonde hair and rolled his eyes when the childish response of,

"Jesus teme, ever heard of patience is a virtue?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the pale teen before standing up, hugging the kitsune teddy to his chest. He blue eyes peered over the red head of the lifeless doll staring at the pale Uchiha, waiting for him to speak but dark eyes just stared back. The two of them were locked in a staring competition, the sounds of the other villagers beginning to become distant noises to both of them. Someone knocked into the still figure of Sasuke, snapping both teens out of their small competition and back into the real world. Sasuke cursed and glared at anyone near him as he once again took hold of the blond's hand and led them somewhere. Naruto stomach rumbled as they pushed their way through the crowd that seemed to have gotten thicker during their skating session.

Naruto opened his mouth to question the bastard as to where he was taking him but his mouth snapped shut when they stopped in front of his favourite restaurant in the world; Ichiraku's. He couldn't deny the sudden happiness that filled his body as the aromas from within the building drifted out through the slightly opened windows and surrounded Naruto in their mouthwatering herbs and spices. Grinning at the silent male next to him, Naruto hurried into the store and immediately sat in a booth, waving at the store owner and his daughter as they greeted him enthusiastically. Sasuke sat opposite him and watched as he ordered his meal then he ordered something for himself. Naruto was grinning like a child who got the candy he wanted as he waited impatiently for his ramen. Within minutes, however, their ramen was delivered and Naruto wasted no time in devouring the tasty hot noodles at an inhuman rate. Sasuke took his slowly as he didn't particularly enjoyed ramen and seeing the blond practically inhale his food made his appetite go slightly. It was a morbidly fascinating thing to see as Naruto continued to shove the noddles into his mouth, never stopping to chew or swallow. It was like his throat was an endless tunnel. The young Uchiha forgot his own food as Naruto continued to eat his second bowl of ramen.

"You gonna eat that teme?" Naruto questioned, pointing with his chopsticks at the forgotten bowl of miso ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed the half eaten food towards the blond and was rewarded with a bright smile. The blond quickly dug into his third bowl of ramen and when he finished it, he sat back with a contented sigh.

"So teme, what's next?"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"Baka."

"Teme!" Naruto clenched his fists. He was going to hit that smug bastard's face and he was going to enjoy the pain he was going to inflict.

"Hn. You said that already dobe." Naruto growled and glared at the taller male opposite him. A retort was ready on his lips and his fist waiting to his the pale flesh but Naruto contained himself just barely. After all, he was in one of his favourite places to eat and he didn't want to upset the other customers by starting a fight. So he settled for kicking the raven in the shin, hard, before he stood up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the cursing Uchiha to pay for the food.

Sasuke hissed as a foot collided with his shin. He glared heatedly at the blond who ignored him in favour of walking away. He frowned as he rubbed the abused shin. Moments after Naruto had left the table, the same person who had taken their order had returned for the payment. Grumbling in his mind (because Uchihas don't grumble out loud), he paid for the food and walked out after his so-called-date. He stepped outside the restaurant and scanned the crowd for the blond but he couldn't see him. He resisted the urge to huff like a five year old who couldn't have any candy when he couldn't spot the blond at all. It was just typical of them both to get into an argument and ruin a perfectly decent night. Although Sasuke couldn't complain really, their fights was one of the things he looked forward to each day at school as their fights were what kept him entertained after all. Besides the name calling was partly his fault as well.

"Y'know something teme, you're a bastard." A familiar voice said, their voice barely heard over the sudden rise of noise from the crowd. Sasuke's head snapped to the left so quick it was surprising he didn't get whiplash. His dark eyes settled on the very person he was looking for. His face slipped into his custom emotionless mask as he let a '"Hn."' and leaned against the wall beside the restaurant next to the blond.

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha from the corner of his eye and sighed silently at the blank face he saw. After he had left the restaurant, he had thought of simply going to find his friends and ignoring the damned Uchiha for the rest of the weekend but after warring with himself for a good few moments, he decided against it. After all, Sasuke was taking him out on a date and treating him nicely...well as nice as an Uchiha could get. So he had waited for the taller male to appear while watching the villagers suddenly congregate round the tall Christmas tree that stood high and proud in the middle of Konoha, all of them waiting for the lights to be switched on. He hugged the stuffed animal to his chest and stood in silence alongside the equally quiet Uchiha. His eyes dulled at the thought of their night together being ruined by his inability to keep his temper in check. He didn't mean to ruin it all by arguing. Its just that Sasuke pissed him off too easily and the only way he knew how to respond was to lash out. He had always responded in the same way, even when he had lived with Gaara. Closing his eyes and relaxing his body slightly, Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the sound of the villagers counting down from ten stopped him. His eyes opened and he waited with childlike anticipation for the colourful lights to shine brightly in the night sky.

Sasuke stared at the blond next to him unashamedly and smirked at the wide eyes that were transfixed on the now brightly lit Christmas tree. A huge smile decorated the tanned whiskered face of the teen and the lights made Naruto's blue eyes shine under his mop of blond hair. To Sasuke, that was a much better sight than the Christmas tree could ever be. His dark eyes took in the way Naruto breathed the word '"wow"' without taking his eyes off the tree. The other villagers around them held similar sentiments to the blond as cries of 'pretty', 'breathtaking' and 'wow' were echoed around the area as parents and children alike appreciated the professional decoration of Konoha's Christmas tree. Pushing himself off the wall, Sasuke moved closer to the him, the movement not missed by said blond.

"Look Sasuke! Doesn't it look beautiful?" Naruto questioned, turning his blue eyes towards the pale male, a look of childish glee on his face. Sasuke glanced over at the tree and couldn't help but admit that Konoha had outdone themselves this year. Instead of the customary green tree, there was a tall pure white tree that seemed to have been dusted in silver glitter. For the decorations, light purple, silver and light pink bauble's and tinsel had been added along with the blindingly white small lights that flickered in a sequence all around the tree. On top of the tree there was a large silver star that reflected the lights back onto the pavements below. It was a sight to behold, especially with the extra decorations that hung from the buildings and lamp posts. He was impressed. Now all it needed to do was snow and Konoha would have their very own Christmas wonderland. Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke pulled the fascinated blond through the crowd. Surprisingly the shorter of the two didn't complain as he was led through the mass of bodies. They eventually slowed down once they were in the less packed part of the festival. Naruto was quiet as he took in the arrangement of lights that lit up the buildings around them. Sure, he saw them last year and the year before that but these were different lights, new ones. They were so pretty in Naruto's mind and he might even go as far as to say they were better than the ones he saw with Gaara in Suna a few years ago. He held onto Sasuke's hand tightly as they came to a shop that looked like it had not long opened up in Konoha as there weren't many people who seemed interested. Naruto, however, was very interested as he became like a block of stone as he planted his feet on the ground and refused to budge as he stared transfixed at the contents of the window.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called as he returned to the blond's side. He followed Naruto's eyesight and felt himself also become interested in the shop's contents. Without another word, the couple entered the shop and were immediately surrounded by the strong scent of rosemary incense.

"How may I help you?" An old woman's voice asked from somewhere in front of the two of them. Two pairs of eyes blinked as a short old lady appeared from within the shadows. Her features were sharp, giving her a stern look but her eyes twinkled with warmth as she gazed upon them.

"We're just looking. We didn't mean to disturb you." Naruto answered, a grin on his face.

"It is not a problem young man. Just let me know if you need any help." The old lady inclined her head before returning to her previous seat. The two of them browsed around the small shop with interest before they decided to move to the next shop. Naruto bid the old lady good night and a merry Christmas as he left.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata giggled to herself as she wandered around the festival trying to find her friends. She had left the strange shop earlier that evening with a lighter heart as she was able to buy presents for her remaining friends at that shop. The old lady that ran the shop was so kind to her and had helped her find something suitable for them all. Now she just had to wait for the presents to be delivered to her house in a few days. She just hoped Naruto, Ino and Sakura liked their presents. She had missed the lights being turned on while in the shop but she was still pleased with what she saw. Her arms felt like lead as she jostled the bags in her arms as she tried to squeeze through the tight crowd.

"Hinata!" She looked up from her feet at the sound of her name being called. She scanned the crowd and saw a mop of brown shaggy hair bouncing up and down, the owner getting clearer and clearer the closer he got.

"Kiba-kun." She said giggling, a small blush on her pale face as the brunette stopped just in front of her. Kiba grinned widely as he wordlessly took some of her bags off her and grabbed her wrist, leading her back the way he came.

"Come one Hinata! You're missing all the fun!" he laughed as they made their way towards their friends.

XXXXXXXXX

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kiba as he and his cousin pushed through the crowd. His pale eyes glaring at the back of the dog lovers head. How dare he touch his cousin? How dare he treat her so intimately? He continued to glare at the retreating figures until a child squealed next to him.

"Look mummy! It's snowing!" And true to the child's cry, flakes of snow drifted from the dark sky, falling at a steady pace quickly covering the surfaces it touched. As more and more people cheered at the now complete Christmas experience, Neji scowled and walked away from the festival, the image of Hinata and Kiba laughing burned into his memory.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto laughed and tried catching a falling snowflake on his tongue while Sasuke watched amused as they walked through the now heavy snow fall. Their feet were soaked as they trudged through the slush that had been created from so many people leaving for their warm homes. The two of them hadn't seen their friends all night but neither of them minded that much. Naruto giggled as a snowflake landed on his nose amidst all the other snowflakes that had turned his hair a burnt yellow colour due to dampness. Sasuke's own hair had gone limp in the unexpected snow storm. His pale hands were curled up in his pockets to try to preserve some of the heat while his breath came out in white puffs. A shiver racked his body as a harsh cold wind drifted over the village.

"Oi dobe, let's go." Sasuke ordered. He turned on his heel, walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment. He smirked when Naruto caught up to him, his breath laboured from his running around in the snow.

XXXXXXXXX

They walked in silence, the air around them getting colder and colder as time passed. By the time they made to Naruto's apartment, they were both shivering from the cold with snowflakes making them more cold as they slid under their clothes and onto their skin. As soon as he entered his home, Naruto quickly took off his shoes and coat, motioning for Sasuke to do that same, and put his stuffed teddy on the kitchen table before he went over to his heater and turned it on, sighing in satisfaction as his apartment began to heat up. He turned round and suddenly became self-conscious of his home, as Sasuke stood inspecting the walls, as no one except his family and only a few of his friends had ever been in his apartment.

When Sasuke entered Naruto's home, he was expecting what he saw. What he was expecting was a run down apartment with food cartons and dirty clothes scattered all over the place, dust covering everything and plain white, chipped walls with a dirty wooden floor to complete the look. Instead he saw a clean wooden floor with no dirty clothes or food cartons to be seen and instead of plain white, chipped walls, there was a large image of a family of foxes on one wall, a picture of two foxes on another and load of used and plain canvases stacked together against another wall. There was not much furniture that filled out the apartment. There was a small stool with a small table next to it, a two-seater couch, a television that sat upon a wooden unit and a stereo that was placed against the nearest to the stool. He could also see part of the kitchen from where he was standing, a medium sized table and two chairs peeking out from the kitchen with a radio placed on top. He stepped closer to the wall with the family of foxes and looked more closely at them. There was obviously two parents and two kits as the two foxes in the background were bigger than the two in front; one was a golden yellow with deep blue eyes while the other, a female, had deep red fur, her eyes closed. The two in the front of the picture were similar to the parent; the bigger of the two kits had deep red fur just like the mother had but deep blue eyes like the father while the smallest of the four had bright blond fur with bright blue eyes, the same colour that reminded him of Naruto.

"They're my family." Naruto muttered as he moved closer to the silent teen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him in question but his gaze never left the picture.

"My father adored foxes and so did my brother. The golden fox and the female are my parents; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the other two are me and my brother, Kyuubi." Naruto had a blush on is face as he explained the picture to the male.

"I painted it shortly after they died in memory of them." Sasuke looked at him in shock. The dobe painted this picture? On his own? On his wall? Now that was definitely something Sasuke wasn't expecting. Of course he knew Naruto could draw, after all, he had drawn Sasuke perfectly over a month ago in arty class but he didn't know Naruto was at this kind of level in artistic talent. His eyes shifted over to the second painted wall. Now that he looked closer, he could see it was Naruto and his brother in fox form play fighting. The level of detail baffled him. He didn't think Naruto was capable of something so remarkable.

"They're good dobe." he praised and he meant it. It wasn't often he gave praise to someone so when he did, he meant it. His eyes once again travelled across the room until they landed on an easel and canvas that was covered by a sheet. His curiosity peaked and he shuffled over to it. Just as he was about to reveal the painting beneath, Naruto caught his hand and smiled bashfully at him.

"You can't see it yet teme, it's not finished." The blonde led him towards his bedroom and pushed him into the bathroom. "Have a shower bastard and I'll get you some clean clothes."

"Hn." The dark haired male stepped into the bathroom. Naruto sighed in relief when he heard the shower start. He turned and began hunting for those extra clothes he knew he had.

XXXXXXXXX

Four faces smiled back at Naruto as he held a photo of his family in his hands. He wished he could go back to those days when his family were alive and happy. He wished he could still hear his mother and father laughing at something him and Kyuubi did or when his brother used to tickle him so that he could barely breath. He missed those times. It wasn't exactly fun coming home to an empty apartment with no family to talk to, only friends who have their own families to worry about. He wished he were the one to die that day but he wasn't. He could wish as much as he wanted but no amount of wishes would ever bring his family back. He heard the shower turn off and blinked his now dry eyes. He replaced the picture onto his bedside table and took of his soaked shirt. He hoped the clothes he had given Sasuke to use were big enough for him, after all, they were Kyuubi's. He turned round when he heard the bathroom door open but he was not ready for the view he saw.

His blue eyes wandered down the pale chest of the Uchiha as said male dried his hair with a towel. His brother's black sweatpants hung loosely over his hips, giving Naruto a very nice view of his torso. Despite his mind telling him not to, Naruto followed a drop of water as it trailed down Sasuke's body before it disappeared into the fabric. He licked his lips hungrily just as Sasuke looked up. Their eyes connected, both eyeing each other like they were a piece of meat and it wasn't long before Sasuke himself crossed the room and kissed him forcibly on the lips. He moaned and buried his hands in damp raven hair, scraping his blunt nails against Sasuke's scalp making him groan deep in his throat. Their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed desperately. They broke for air and stared at each other, panting heavily. Sasuke gripped his hips tightly before diving back in. This time Naruto let Sasuke take control, moaning as his tongue was caressed by the other male's. They continued to kiss passionately, their lust taking over quickly. He broke the kiss and immediately began mapping out Naruto's neck, nipping and sucking on certain points making the smaller teen moan and gasp in pleasure. The blond tilted his head back to give the Uchiha more access, his own hands touching any pale skin they could. His nails scratched the shoulders he held on to when a particularly hard nip was given to his pulse point. Naruto hissed but that turned into a moan when Sasuke licked the hurt as a small apology.

"Sasuke." He moaned pulling the dark haired male's face up so he could kiss him again. Without warning, Sasuke twisted them and pushed him so that fell onto his back on the bed. The Uchiha loomed over him as he blinked owlishly at the change of position. Sasuke smirked at his confused look as he crawled back over the smaller teen, kissing him gently on the lips. The blond responded and wrapped his arms round the Uchiha, his legs lifting to wrap round his hips bringing him into full contact with the body above his. Both males groaned into the kiss as their erections brushed through their clothing. Sasuke pushed his hips down into the blonde's desperate for the delicious friction he knew he would get. He watched with lustful eyes as Naruto arched up at the friction. He licked his lips and ducked his head taking a dusty nipple into his mouth, rolling the nub around and nibbling it so that it became hard before repeating the action to the other one. Naruto fisted the dark locks in his hands at the pleasure that coursed through his body as he rocked against the Uchiha above him. Opening his eyes (he didn't know when he had closed them), he flushed at the dark gaze that was locked onto him. He pulled the raven down and initiated another kiss. The rocking never stopped even after he flipped them round so that he was on top of the Uchiha. He gasped as he cut the kiss, sucking air back into his lungs. He stared down at the Uchiha who stared back. Slowly, Sasuke sat up so that he was face to face with Naruto before he ran his hands over the blonde's ass, grasping the two cheeks and forcing the blond to grind down onto his lap. He buried his head in the tanned neck as Naruto hissed,

"Fuck." Naruto nipped at Sasuke's jaw, making his way up to his left ear where he nibbled the earlobe eliciting a growl and a harsh grind to his erection. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure continued to build. Sasuke's grinding became uncoordinated as he too began to lose his senses to the pleasure. Tanned hands tilted the Uchiha's head to the side as the blond attacked the pale flesh with his teeth, nipping the addicting flesh and licking the sweat that was appearing. Sasuke growled again and wrenched his head from Naruto's grip before claiming his lips with his own, biting the lower lip of the blonde, sucking on the tongue and unique flavour of Naruto. Taking one of his hands off of Naruto's ass, the raven unzipped the blonde's trousers and freed his straining erection. Naruto gasped as cool air hit his hot organ. A pale finger dipped into the bead of cum at the head of the tanned member before moving to a pair of lips as Sasuke tasted Naruto for the first time. He smirked at the blond's flushed features before fisting the tanned teen.

Naruto's head was thrown back as a cry of ecstasy ripped from his throat as the male beneath him worked wonders with his hand. Moments later, Sasuke stopped his ministrations, leaving the blond panting and aching for more. He pulled the shorter male into a fierce kiss as he took out his own erection, groaning from joint pleasure. Once they separated for air, he fisted both erections, creating a fast rhythm. He nipped at the expanse of tanned skin as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Naruto could barely thin straight. He had never felt so much pleasure before. It was intense. He was getting close, he could feel it.

"Sas...Sasuke!" He cried, kissing said person roughly. Sasuke grunted at the onslaught of sensations, his orgasm quickly getting closer.

"Sas...I-I...I'm..." Naruto warned against his lips, taking the pale lip in between his teeth.

"Me...too..." Sasuke muttered over his harsh breathing. He squeezed both erections in his hand and stroked them a few more times before Naruto arched against him, his name cried out into the empty apartment and streams of cum hit their stomachs and onto his hand, followed by his own orgasm. He moaned Naruto's name into the tanned neck as he came down from his high. He could hear and feel Naruto breath against his ear as the blond also came down from his high. Turning his head, he gave the blond a sloppy kiss before using his forgotten towel to wipe them clean.

Once they were cleaned off, Naruto pulled Sasuke into another kiss, this one slow and sensual. When they parted, he rested his forehead against Sasuke's and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He felt Sasuke say something against his lips but he couldn't make out what he had said. He opened his eyes and found pitch black eyes looking at him.

"Mine." Sasuke repeated, pecking the tanned male on his lips.

_This is definately for myself_

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Next chapter will be about Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**As promised, a chapter dedicated to Hinata. This is a bit of a dodgy chapter but I hope you all don't mind it . I'm sorry for making Neji so nasty but it's needed for the story! I'm sorry all Neji lovers, please don't kill me!

**WARNINGS:**Incest (cousinxcousin), Violence, slightly disturbing/upsetting scenes aka molestation, OOCness.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters used unless stated otherwise.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 – You Are Mine

Hinata sighed as she finally set the bags she had been carrying on the bed. They were filled with gifts for her friends and family as well as wrapping paper and other accessories needed to make the gifts look nice. She had spent quite a bit of money on the gifts and she could only hope that her friends and family appreciated them. She collapsed on her bed, her soaking wet clothes making the clean sheets damp and soggy, and giggled to herself when she thought of the funny scene at the festival of Kiba trying to beat Chouji in an eating competition and failing with the consequence of snow being put down his jacket. Watching Kiba shifting around like a child with ants in his pants made the young Hyuuga laugh for a long time while the rest of her friends laughed and mocked the dog lover before an all out snowball war began. She hadn't been able to participate with the game as she had too many bags to be left alone so she became the unofficial holder of all their belongings that they couldn't continue to hold as they pelted each other with compacted snow. It had been refreshing to watch all of her friends have fun without the pressures of school or even family weighing them down. It had been a long time since she saw them all carefree and acting like the teenagers they were. If only Sasuke and Naruto had been there to share in the joyous occasion.

At the thought of her blond friend and the dark haired teen, Hinata's mood turned upset as she thought of what the Uchiha was doing to her friend. What her cousin was doing to her friend. It wasn't fair. Why did they both have to choose Naruto of all people to use? Why couldn't they have picked someone else? Someone more deserving. No. Hinata shook her head. No one deserved to be played then left heartbroken over money. Why couldn't they have found something better to do than to hurt an innocent person? Why were they doing this? More and more questions filled the young girl's head but she found no answers. She never knew what was going through her cousin's head and she certainly didn't know what went through Sasuke's head. She just hoped that for Naruto's sake, Sasuke stopped playing the game before either of them got hurt.

Before Hinata could ponder anymore on her friend's predicament, a soft knock echoed through her quiet bedroom before the door opened and the head of her sister, Hanabi, appeared in the space allowed.

"Hey Hina-chan, Kaa-san said dinner's nearly ready so you need to come down." Hinata stared into the equally pale eyes of her younger sister. They looked so much alike yet they were so different. Hanabi was strong while Hinata was weak. Hanabi was confident while Hinata was shy. They were complete opposites but they got along well enough to be considered close. Hinata sat up in her bed and sent a small smile towards the younger girl.

"O-okay. T-tell Kaa-san I'll b-be down in a-a minute." she replied softly, her body shivering from the now uncomfortable soaking wet clothes. Hanabi nodded at her and left her sister to her own devices, humming a Christmas song as she went back downstairs. When she was left alone, Hinata stripped out of her clothes, placing them in the laundry basket beside her wardrobe and putting on warmer, less constricting clothing as her body slowly warmed up. She gently brushed her hair and allowed it to dry naturally as she glanced once more at the bags sitting on her bed before she followed the path her sister took not moments before.

XXX

Hinata flinched slightly and refused to look up from the floor as she walked passed her cousin, Neji, on her way to the dining room. She didn't want to go near him. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't want to be in the same room as him. She was afraid of him. Fate, it seemed, didn't want to let her get by so easily as just as she quickly looked up to make sure he hadn't seen her, Neji had turned around and was watching her with blank eyes, trying to scamper away like a scared little mouse.

"Hinata." At the sound of her name she froze on the spot. Her heart beat quickened and her breath came out faster as she heard him walk towards her. Her pale eyes were wide and her small hands clenched the fabric of her top as he stopped behind her, his breath ghosting over her exposed neck as he leaned closer to her ear. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to her, Hanabi burst out laughing. Both Hyuuga's looked at the youngest Hyuuga, one in confusion and gratitude while the other in anger and disdain.

"Look guys! You're under the mistletoe, you gotta kiss y'know. It's tradition." Hanabi smiled as she pointed up at the space above the two teens. At the same time they looked up and true to her words, there was a small green plant with white berries hanging innocently above them, waiting to catch the next unsuspecting couple by surprise. Hinata stared at the small plant in shock. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Her family were always keeping to the traditions of Christmas. Neji also stared at the mistletoe for a while longer before he looked down at Hinata and smiled. She froze as she watched her cousin change his attitude at the presence of her family. In the presence of _their_ family. It was unnatural.

"Of course Hanabi. How silly of me to forget such an important tradition." Neji said, his voice sounding every bit like the gentleman he was raised up to be. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek and pulled away, sending her a mocking smirk before the smile returned as he walked into the dining room. Hinata stood where she was, shaking like a leaf. She couldn't believe she had let him kiss her like that. It unnerved her, the way he shifted his attitude like he had two different personalities. She hadn't realised how long she had stood there until her mother appeared next to her, a concerned look on her pale face.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You're shaking." Her mother pressed a hand against her daughter's forehead and frowned slightly.

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kaa-san. I'm s-still a...a li-little cold f-from earlier." Hinata stuttered, her face heating up at the thought of making her mother worry over her. She tried smiling to help ease her mother's worries but even to her own mind, it seemed more of a pained grimace than a smile of reassurance.

"Are you sure? I could have one of the maid's bring you something to eat while you go to bed ear-"

"I'm...I'm f-fine Kaa-san. H-honest." Hinata took her mother's hand and led her to the dining room where the rest of the family were waiting, not noticing the frown on her mother's face deepening before disappearing altogether.

XXX

Dinner was awkward for the young Hyuuga as she was seated opposite her cousin. Throughout dinner, Hinata only contributed to the conversations around her when they were directed at her but otherwise, she stayed silent, eating her dinner without making eye contact with the teen opposite her. The very same person she could feel staring at her more often than not. It was making her more self-conscious of her movements than she already was. Once or twice she had dared look up, only to barely hold back a whimper at the glare she got off her cousin. Obviously, her family were oblivious to the interaction as Neji continued to have smooth conversations with his family and eat his own dinner while staring at the young teen whenever he could. She couldn't understand why he was doing it. Was it an attempt to scare her? Intimidate her? Make her paranoid? Or was she, perhaps, thinking too deeply into his reasoning? Making a mountain out of a mole hill? She shook her head and took a bite of her food. She didn't know what she was making out of it all but whatever his reasoning, it wasn't like him. It wasn't like Neji to pay so much attention to her (whether it be good or bad) and it scared her.

XXX

After dinner and desert, Hinata retreated back to her room. Her cousin had yet to approach her again and for that, she was grateful. She didn't know how much she could take. She couldn't handle having him glare at her or even look at her with an unreadable expression. It was creeping her out especially since she couldn't be sure to what extent Neji would go. Hinata shook her head and sat on her bed for a few moments. Her head was swimming with uncertainty and unanswered questions but she shoved all of that aside as she had presents to wrap. With a small smile, she began to unpack the gifts from the bags on her bed before she began the patient task of wrapping the objects as neatly as possible in the most festive paper she could find. Distantly she could hear her mother and father listening to Christmas songs downstairs as well as Hanabi laughing at something. Her family were happy. Something that seemed to rarely happen except at Christmas. Hinata was glad that her mother and father were having a good time and that Hanabi was laughing. She just hoped Neji didn't ruin it all by staying moody all of the festive season.

XXX

Hinata sat back with a pleased smile after she stacked the last present on op of the small pile of gifts. Each gift was covered in metallic lilac paper with silver and white snowflakes printed on it with a silver or lilac bow placed on top. She had just finished wrapping Kiba's present. At the thought of the dog loving boy, Hinata blushed and bit her lip. She wondered how he would like her gift as she had gotten it specifically for him. She had admired the brunette for years from afar after her crush on Naruto had disappeared. She admired Kiba's loyalty and trust. She admired his confidence and the way he made sure that nothing could bring him down. He was always looking out for his friends and Hinata could only wish she could be that confident and reliable. Her admiration for the boy soon turned into a crush. She had loved the boy for a while now but she had never had the guts to actually confess. She was scared he'd reject her. She was scared she'd lose his friendship over a small slip like that. She was scared of what might happen. It was always her fear that kept her back. It was always her lack of confidence that prevented her from taking the initiative. Something always stopped her and she was getting fed up with it.

A soft jingling sound cut through her thoughts as her phone vibrated and played a familiar song as someone called. With graceful movements, Hinata leaned over and picked up the phone, answering it on the fifth ring.

"He-hello?"

"_Hey Hinata!"_

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata's eyes widened at the identity of the caller before a smile crossed her lips and a small blush settled across her cheeks.

"_Ah I'm not interrupting anything am I?" _

"Oh! N-no, I was j-just wrap-wrapping p-presents."

"_Ah cool! So I was wondering, my parents are having this big Christmas party on the twenty-third and I thought maybe you'd like to come."_

"O-oh I er..." Hinata's blush intensified as she tried to answer.

"_You don't have to if you don't want to!" _Kiba rushed over the phone. _"I just thought it'd be nice y'know? Besides, the guys are gonna be there too so you won't be completely alone and I'll be there too."_

"O-oh um...o-okay. I'll just...um...l-let my p-parents know and um..."

"_Sweet! I'll pick you up at seven then."_

"O-okay."

"_'Kay. I'll see you soon Hinata. Merry Christmas."_

"M-merry Ch-Christmas K-Kiba-kun." Hinata hung up the phone and couldn't help but gasp when she remembered what Kiba said.

_He's coming to pick me up for the party _She thought as she felt her face heat up to resemble a tomato. She stood up and stretched her body, stifling the yawn that tried to escape as she finally noticed the time. Before she could move to go get changed for bed, she heard her name being called by the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Hinata." Whipping her head round, she stared wide-eyed at Neji who calmly stared back.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" She gasped. Instead of answering, the taller teen stepped into her room and closed the door behind him, standing in front of the wooden doors like a security guard on night watch. She turned to face the male and waited in silent panic for the reason for her cousin visiting her bedroom at, her glanced at the beside clock, 23:34PM.

"Hinata." Her eyes went back to the teen in front of her and she locked eyes with him. He had that unreadable expression on his face again. The one that scared her the most. Neji broke eye contact first as his attention was drawn to the pile of presents that rested innocently on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at the neatly wrapped gifts before looking back at Hinata. He stepped towards her and smirked when she took steps back away from him.

"And who might those be for?" He questioned as he drew closer to the pile.

"Th-they're f-for K-Kiba-kun and th-the o-others." Hinata stuttered, her hands shaking form the fear that flooded her system. Neji sneered at the packages, his eyes ablaze with hate and disgust. Once he was near enough to the pile, he kicked the nearest present and stamped on another. Hinata gasped in shock then watched in silence as the presents she worked so hard on to find and wrap nicely were destroyed before her very eyes. Tears fell from her pale eyes as she backed into a wall, shaking her head in disbelief. How could her cousin do something like that? How could he destroy all of the presents meant for their friends? Why? Why would he do something like that? Why?

Neji leaned down and picked up a slightly damaged present and read the name tag; _To Kiba, Merry Christmas, Love From Hinata. _He glared at the petrified girl in front of him before throwing the present against the opposite wall.

"He shall not have you." He muttered under his breath, his expression turning thunderous. He advanced on Hinata quickly making her whimper as she tried to back away further but the wall behind her hindered all movement. He placed a hand beside her head and pressed his body against hers, caging her against the wall. He looked down at her with contempt.

"You are pathetic. I will not let him have you. You are mine! It was written by Fate herself that you are mine. Only I can have you." Neji hissed, his pale eyes burning with possessive anger. Hinata's eyes widened as Neji leaned down and roughly took her lips in a kiss. She struggled against him, hitting his chest, pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. He used his free hand to trap her arms above her head as he continued to abuse her mouth. He forced her lips open and violently mapped out her mouth, running his tongue over her teeth, gums and even her own tongue. She whimpered into his mouth as air become a burning need.

"No!" She cried out as she moved her head to the side. Tears cascaded down her face and her body trembled. Neji glared at her and growled deep in his throat. He pushed away from the wall and used his now free hand to hold her face in place before he once again kissed her, biting her lips and scraping their teeth together in his frenzy.

Hinata was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move as Neji had made sure of that but she couldn't call out for help either because Neji was still kissing her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the hand that was holding her face travel down her body. She shivered in terror as his hand brushed her hip. Her eyes snapped open when his hand trailed underneath her top, caressing the skin just above her trousers before a finger dipped beneath the waistband.

"MMPH!" She bit his tongue and struggled as fear gripped her heart. He was realy going to... She couldn't think. Her mind was blank as panic swept over her like a tidal wave. Neji grunted and pulled back his tongue, breaking the kiss as he touched his tongue and lip gently making sure he wasn't bleeding due to Hinata's resistance. When he found no blood, he snarled at the terrified girl before striking her across the face. He stepped away just as she crumpled to the floor. He watched with blank eyes as she cupped her cheek.

Hinata's breath came out in harsh pants as she held her throbbing cheek. How could Neji do that? Why? Why wasn't she strong enough to fight him off? Why her? She hadn't told anyone of the bet he had with Sasuke so why? Why was he doing this? She began to sob as fear gave way to pain. She felt violated. Violated by her own cousin. She barely had time to recover from the previous event when she was hauled to her feet and shoved into the pile of what remained of her presents. She yelped as something sharp connected with her hip as she hit the floor. She held her hip and tried to sit up. Neji knelt in front of her and raised his hand towards her. Hinata flinched. To her surprise and utter confusion, instead of hitting her again, he moved a strand of hair away from her eyes as softly as a lover might with a softened look in his eyes. She stared wide eyed at him. It was as if he had a second personality.

"It was Fate that bought me to you. It is by Fate's whim that you are mine." he said, his voice deep and gentle. He leaned closer so that their faces were only centimetres apart.

"N-no." Hinata shook her head, her eyes not leaving the face in front of her. Not pleased with her words, Neji scowled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, bringing her closer to him still. She whimpered again as her hair was tugged forcefully and another kiss was pressed onto her lips. The kiss was just as savage as the ones before and again Hinata could feel the claws of fear scratch at her heart as she slowly realised just how far Neji was willing to go.

"Hinata!" Hanabi's voice echoed through the silent room as both teens heard the younger child's soft footfalls ascend the stair that led to the closed door of Hinata's room. Neji sneered again before he broke the kiss, whispering one last thing in her ear before he got up and exited the room before Hanabi arrived.

"Good night Neji-nii-san!"

"Good night Hanabi-chan." Hinata shook as she heard her sister converse with the very person who had just assaulted her. She hugged her knees and rocked slightly, her tears never stopping. How could he act like nothing had happened? How could he just go on pretending like that?

Hanabi entered her sister's bedroom and quickly ran over to her rocking sibling. Her pale eyes took in the surrounding and her eyes narrowed. Just what happened in here?

"Hina-chan, are you okay? What happened?" The older of the two looked up and fresh tears fell. Hanabi quickly enveloped her sister into a hug, offering any comfort she could.

"Hina-chan what happened? Do you want me to go get Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked once the older Hyuuga had calmed down a bit. She made to stand but a firm hand grasped her wrist.

"No!" Hinata screamed, her eyes wide with terror. Once she saw Hanabi's concerned face, she forced a laugh from her throat and a smile. "I-I mean i-it's n-not some-something to b-bother N-Neji w-with. I-I just...f-fell a-and b-broke all t-the p-presents f-for m-my f-friends, th-that's all." She said, thinking of something that may seem plausible to the younger girl. Hinata begged her sister to believe her in her head, begged her not to ask questions or to point out the obvious lie. Luckily, it seemed her sister had bought the lie as Hanabi simply smiled and called her a clutz.

"Are you going to be okay? You look like you took a nasty fall." Hanabi questioned as Hinata ushered her towards the door. The older girl gingerly touched her cheek and winced. She had been hit quite hard.

"I-I'll be f-fine. I-I'll p-put some i-ice o-on it." Hanabi looked at her sister with suspicion but let it pass.

"Okay then. Night Hina-chan." The young Hyuuga walked back out into the hall and towards her own room, unaware of the tears that began to fall down her sister's face again.

XXX

Hinata closed the bedroom door quietly while silent sobs ripped through her body. She ignored the broken presents as she walked directly into her bathroom, her eyes immediately catching her reflection in the mirror. Her cheek was still red and swollen except it was staring to turn a light purple in some areas. She pressed a finger to the swollen area and cried out in pain. How was she supposed to cover this up? What could she say? It looked too bad to be from a fall, even if she did supposedly fall on a pile of presents. Hinata took a shaky breath and turned on the tap, splashing her face with the cold water. Her body shivered at the change of temperature but she paid no mind to it. Drying her face slightly, Hinata walked back into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes stung as she fought off another wave of tears. Why couldn't she stop crying? Why was she so weak? Why? Why? Why?

_Remember Hinata, you are mine._

Neji's voice rang through her mind and she heaved. She could feel his hand trailing down her body, feel his tongue in her mouth, feel his body pressed against hers. She shot off the bed and barely made it to her toilet before she threw up, her body convulsing as she heaved into the toilet, tears streaming from her eyes and her body shivering with remembrance. After her body stopped heaving and she could breath without throwing up, Hinata sat on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor curled up as she rocked herself, her lonely sobs the only sign of comfort she received. She was alone in her turmoil and it was starting to break her.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Please Review! Tell me what you think of Neji now? And what about poor Hinata! D= Let me know what you think please ^-^


End file.
